Amantes de ocasión
by NikaStar
Summary: Edward Cullen el director de una famosa empresa quiere convertir a Isabella Swan en su siguiente amante de ocasión. Pero ella no le pondrá las cosas fáciles. Como acabara? Pasen y lean!
1. Introducción

Isabella Swan es una chica de 20 años que vive con su mama y su hermanita de 5 años.. Trabaja como asistente personal en las empresas Cullen... Con su sueldo mantiene a su familia.. Batalla mucho para llegar a fin de mes con sus cuentas... Su mayor preocupación es su mama y hermanita... Es orgullosa... Y tiene los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra... Ella no sabe el futuro que le espera... Por que el dueño de la empresa donde trabaja la quiere para que sea su sig. Amante de ocasión… Edward Cullen... Un hombre guapo de 28 años muy varonil.. Acostumbrado a mandar es el heredero de una gran fortuna... Y director general de su propia multinacional... Que tiene afíliales en todo el mundo... Al ver a Isabella.. La quiere convertir en su sig amante de ocasión...

Y entre estos dos seres... Se envuelven en una lucha.. Ella por resistirse a la gran atracción que siente por el... Y el por salirse con la suya ... Por que no esta acostumbrado que ninguna mujer lo rechace... Por ser quien es...

Quien ganara...

Otros personajes..

Alice...la hermana de Edward.. Trabaja junto con su hermano en la fabrica Cullen es la jefa de relaciones publicas... Siempre trata de ayudarlo en todo... Aunque a veces no esta de acuerdo en sus métodos para salirse con la suya... Termina haciendo todo para que el lo consiga...esta casada con Jasper y es muy feliz con el...

Jasper...esposo de Alice y mejor amigo de Edward... Esta felizmente casado con Alice.. Y para completar esa dicha nada mas falta tener un hijo con ella.

Angela La mejor amiga de Isabella y trabaja junto con ella en la fabrica..

Lauren: novia de Edward y jefa de Isabella

Rosalie la mejor amiga de Alice... Y es novia de Emmet

Emmet... Es un gran amigo de la familia Cullen

Jacob el pretendiente siempre fiel de Isabella..


	2. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, grácias por ponerme ya en vuestras alertas. He de advertir, cosa que se me paso... que esta historia contendrá mucho lemmon, como esta advertido en los datos.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

En la empresa todos se encontraban trabajando

-¿oye Bella ya te enteraste del súper chisme del día?

-¿Angela ya empezaste tu con tus chismes pero haber cuenta ahora que paso?

-Pues que hoy regreso de su súper viaje el señor Edward y llego con un genio que el que se le cruce en el camino lo despide

-¿Y donde se supone que andaba el jefe?

-En Madrid... abriendo otra empresa allí.. Estuvo 3 meses fuera... osea se fue y tu entraste al otro día…

-No lo conozco. He oído hablar de el por las demás chicas pero la verdad si esta aquí o no me vale tu sabes que tengo muchos problemas para pensar si está o no el dueño de la empresa con que haya alguien que firme mi cheque me basta y sobra.

-¿Cómo que no lo conoces? ¿No lo has visto en revistas y periódicos? Siempre sale del brazo de su súper novia, nada más que tu jefe es un adonis de hombre aunque se comenta que es un perro y más de una aquí no han perdido oportunidad aunque las despidan.

-No veo revistas, ni periódicos mas que los avisos de trabajo cuando me he quedado sin trabajo y los tipos que se la pasan de amante en amante me dan flojera se creen un regalo de los dioses para las mujeres no me interesan para nada.

-Cuando lo veas vas a cambiar de opinión.

-Lo dudo ya pronto llega diciembre y eso si quiero un bono extra de parte del dichoso jefe jajajaja

-Jajajaaja si supiera nuestro jefe que hay una mujer que lo único que le interesa del son los bonos extras se muere.

- Estas loca ya sabes a lo que me refería -(checa el reloj y ve que ya llego la hora de salida les prometió a su mama y a Claire llegar temprano) ya me voy Angela la conversación del jefe me aburrió mañana hablamos de cosas más interesantes.

-Está bien. Adiós Bella

En la oficina del director

- Ya vámonos. Tengo una cita para cenar.

-Nosotros nos vamos contigo Edward. Porque por tu culpa nos vinimos contigo en el carro, verdad ¿Jazz?

-Si es cierto ahora nos llevas primero a nosotros y después te vas a tu cita...

- Está bien vámonos... ya Carlos nos espera

Van en la limosina Jasper, Alice y Edward. Saliendo del área de las oficinas generales, la empresa queda como a una media cuadra de las oficinas y vienen platicando los tres. Isabella ya está desesperada no viene el autobús que está esperando y con tanto trafico menos. Edward va platicando cuando la limosina se para casi enfrente de Bella, revisa el reloj y le dice a Alice y Jasper:

- Ya es tardísimo hay mucho tráfico.

En eso mira para fuera y ve a Bella

-¿Ven lo que yo veo? Una chica preciosa.

-(Alice mira y la ve por la ventanilla)-esta guapa pero es nuestra empleada, trae el uniforme de la empresa.

-No lo había notado, con esas curvas quien ve lo que trae puesto. Pero qué raro no la he visto en la empresa y una mujer así no pasa desapercibida.

-Y menos para ti hermanito, pero lo que se de ella es que empezó cuando saliste de viaje y trabaja como asistente de tu queridísima Lauren.

-Wooow mañana tendré que hacerle una visita a mi ex novia jajajajaja. Carlos párate, nos vamos a llevar a esa chica ahorita te digo cuando le vas a decir que nosotros la llevaremos a su casa...

-Sí señor.

-No que llevabas mucha prisa y además tú prometiste no volver a mezclar trabajo con placer. Ya comprobaste que es un mal negocio es un mal negocio y me parece bien que quieras terminar con Lauren se está tomando muchos cargos y eso no me gusta.

- Hermanita para todo hay sus excepciones. Además ya sabias que lo de Lauren y yo era solo una de mis aventuras jajaja nada formal.

-Pues termínala antes de que ella se crea todo lo contrario y respecto a esta niña estás loco, te vas detrás de cualquiera que lleva faldas.

-Ya hermanita. No me regañes, las mujeres son mi debilidad. Voy a cancelar mi cita con Victoria porque esta noche duermo con otra en un hotel de paso.

Isabella estaba furiosa con el chofer de la limusina, el tonto no se movía y a ella se le podía ir su autobús. Edward habla con Victoria para cancelarle la cita, ella se pone furiosa pero él le dice: si no estás de acuerdo búscate otro.

_-¡No! Está bien mañana nos vemos._

_-Está bien mañana te hablo, bye..._

-De veras hermano no sé porque ninguna se te resiste.

-Ninguna, Hermanita los llevo a Ustedes. Y me voy con esa chica a un hotel de paso.

-Está bien tu sabes lo que haces pobre chica.

-¿Cómo que pobre? Por dios va a pasar una noche conmigo en una cama y le voy hacer cosas muy ricas. Y va amanecer con cheque en la mano muy abultado.

-Sí pero va a perder su trabajo, hermanito.

-No te preocupes se va a consolar con su cheque, Carlos dile ya.

El chofer abre la ventanilla y le dice:

-Señorita dice mi jefe que suba que nosotros la llevamos a donde quiera.

Isabella lo mira y no le contesta.

Edward, Alice i Jasper estaban oyendo la conversación.

-Señorita no me oyó...

-Mi mama me dice que no hable con extraños y yo soy muy obediente.

-Jajajajajaja, júralo que vas a hacer muy obediente esta noche. Vas a recibir todas mis órdenes.

Los demás también se ríen.

-Déjame decirle quien es mi jefe para que cambie de opinión.

-¿Usted cree que la voy a cambiar? lo dudo además es su jefe no el mío.

-También es el suyo es el dueño de las Empresas Cullen, Edward Cullen. El quiere llevarla a donde quiera usted.

Eloísa se queda impactada pero reacciona.

-No me diga, dígale que gracias por el favor, pero no me subo con extraños.

-No puedo creer que se esté negando, es su jefe.

-Es el dueño de la empresa donde trabajo pero no estoy en sus oficinas para que sea mi jefe y además aunque fuera el jefe, le recuerdo que lo es de 7 de la mañana a 6 de la tarde. y a veces como hoy que me quede tiempo extra fue el jefe de 7 a 7 de la noche pero ahorita son las 7:20 así que yo soy libre y no recibo ordenes de él.

-No creo que quiera que la despidan por no aceptar órdenes.

-No me diga que así consigue mujeres amenazándolas como estará para que sea su táctica de guerra.

-¿No lo conoce? Siempre sale en revistas y periódicos.

Jasper, Alice y Edward están que no dan crédito.

-Jajaja por lo que veo te están rechazando hermanito.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer qué estar leyendo revistitas y no tengo ese gran honor de conocer a su jefe y ni me importa conocerlo como digo siempre lo único que me interesa de ese señor es que firme mi nomina cada viernes así que muévete por que por tu culpa mi autobús se va a pasar de largo.

-A esa niñita le hace falta pasar una noche conmigo para que se le quite lo amargada y lo respondona.- Abre la puerta-.

Isabella oye la puerta abrirse y por fin conoce a Edward Cullen el se para a lado de la puerta: alto, orgulloso, arrogante se veía guapo varonil y lo que vale en millones de pesos, pero también sabe hacer feliz a una mujer en la cama. Todas sus ex amantes pueden dar crédito de eso. Se miran a los ojos evaluándose los dos como midiéndose.

Isabella alza la cara con altivez, ve que viene el autobús y dice:

-Perdón ahí viene mi autobús.

Y se va corriendo y se sube en el, sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Sube y paga y se sienta y al fin respira ni cuenta se dio que tenía el aire en los pulmones.

-Wow que hombre...

Edward se queda parado y despreciado por una simple empleada.

* * *

Algún comentario, critica o simplemente que la odias decírmelo, quiero mejorar cuanto se posible.

**Cristina**


	3. Chapter 2

Chicas, he de decir que esta es una adaptación de una novela de univision, se ve que han echo muchas versiones, así que en realidad la autora no sé quien es, pero yo pregunte si podía hacer la adaptación a una chica que también estaba en ello. He de decir, que cambio un poquito el redactado de texto, y he mejorado con la ortografía. Muchas gracias por los reviews chicas, si tengo tiempo les iré contestando a algunas, aquellas que me dan consejos o preguntas, o porqué simplemente quiero agradecerles por comentar y perder su tiempo con la historia.

**hadami: **Tienes razón con lo de decir lo de la adaptación, la verdad en un principio lo pensé, pero como soy un poco olvidadiza se e olvido. Y espero que esta vez si puedas acabar de leerla, si no te daré la dirección de la pagina donde ya esta acabada. Gracias por pasarme tu opinión.

**Tania Solis:** Muchas gracias por las criticas, son de aquellas que agradeces que te las digan así puedes mejorar, espero que con el tiempo pueda mejorar lo que me anunciaste.

**Cremita:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, a ti y a las demás. Respecto a lo de continuar la historia, tranquila, en un principio podre subir unos dos o tres capitulos a la semana. Siento que no pueda hacer más, pero ahora estoy con el instituto, y no tendré mucho tiempo libre.

Y ahora, os dejo para que podáis leer la continuación.

* * *

Edward se mete furioso a la limusina. Alice y Jasper están asombrados y empiezan a reírse los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No se rían a mis espaldas es lo que más odio, ¡qué se creerá esa muchachita! Como se nota que no tiene ni idea de con quien estaba tratando y a quien acaba de rechazar.

-Ves no puedes ganar todas alguna vez tu atractivo tenía que fallar-dijo riéndose.

-Siente decirte cuñadito que te quedaste sin cita para cenar y sin aventura de una noche.

Edward agarra el celular y le habla a Victoria:

_-Cambio de planes, voy contigo pero no vamos a salir, llego como a las 9:30 para pasar la noche contigo._

_-Perfecto te espero lista para ti._

-Está bien adiós -(cuelga)-. Siempre tengo un as sobre la manga. Carlos regresemos a la empresa.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres hacer allá?

Quiero investigar quien es esa niñita grosera y en las oficinas esta su expediente y sus datos en el sistema. Por algo soy su jefe y te aseguro hermanita que esa mujer va a estar debajo de mi, a más tardar mañana en la noche.

-Estás loco déjala en paz no la molestes pobre confórmate con tus amantuchas y tu súper Lauren.

Llegan a las oficinas y entran por el elevador privado de los dueños para llegar directo.

Entran y Edward se va directo al ordenador de él, también es el general de la empresa.

-Tienes una idea de todas las empleadas que tenemos, nos va a llevar horas dar con ella.

-Voy a dar con ella Alice, así que ayúdame y ustedes váyanse al ordenador de Jasper y chequen otro departamento, a demás tu ya me diste un dato; trabaja en el área encargada de Lauren.

-Estas chiflado.

-Es cuestión de orgullo, no voy a permitir que esa niñita se salga con la suya de decir que fue la primera que me desprecio.

-Pues si que estas chiflado, la verdad no te entiendo tienes a todas las mujeres detrás de ti: actrices, modelos y ejecutivas y ahora te da por perseguir a una simple empleada.

-No sabía que fueras clasista cuñado.

No se trata de eso, te recuerdo que mi mejor amiga es pobre lo que me molesta es que la quieras hacer daño no mas por qué no quiso subirse al coche.

-Imagínate, si no quiso subirse al coche ni hablemos de acostarse contigo cuñadito esta fuera de toda discusión.

-Hay cuñadito como se nota que aun no me conoces bien. A mi nadie se me niega y mucho menos se me resiste esa niñita estará en mi cama más pronto de lo que tú crees y eso puedes asegurarlo.

-Por lo que vi creo que eso ya no va a ser una aventura de una noche, hermano.

-No, tengo que domesticar a esa fiera primero, y luego ya decido cuanto tiempo se queda en mi cama. Algo me dice que va a ser muy placentero las veces que me la lleve, así que vayan a ver quién es y como se llama y de donde viene mi siguiente amante de ocasión.

Alice y Jasper se van, parece que nadie puede decirle que no a ese gatito o más bien león cuando se le mete una idea en su linda cabeza. Luego de unos minutos ellos la encuentran en el sistema y se van a la oficina de Edward para decirle donde está. Alice saca su hoja de vida, de Isabella Dwyer Higginbotham. Edward ve su foto y le saca varias fotocopias.

-¿Qué haces estás loco?

Edward saca su expediente completo del sistema imprimiéndolo dos veces. Se le queda viendo a la foto y dice:

-De que es bonita lo es la condenada.

-Te esperamos en el coche ya estoy cansada.

Edward se queda viendo la foto ahora que Alice y Jasper ya se fueron se decía para si mismo:

-Tienes una belleza exótica, sensual. Ya quiero esa boquita en mi cuerpo y para ser más exacto en una parte de mi anatomía, que está pidiendo a gritos esa boquita ahí, y la voy a tener o me dejo de llamar Edward Cullen y muy pronto vas a estar gimiendo y suplicándome debajo de mí que te haga mía. Muy pronto te lo prometo, fierita.

Cierra todo y sale de la oficina.

Isabella en su casa con su mama y Claire

-¿Y si te despide hija? ¿Qué haremos?, sabes que necesitamos el dinero.

-Si me corre lo demando por acoso sexual no te preocupes no es el primer tipo con el que tengo que lidiar ni será el ultimo.

-¿Es más guapo que en las revistas?

-¡Mama!, ¿No me digas que tu si los has visto?

-Si hija y siempre esta del brazo de una mujer bella…

-Pues parece que está perdiendo el gusto con las mujeres.

-¡Hay hija que cosas dices! Tú eres muy hermosa.

-Pero no sofisticada, mira todas esas mujeres con las que sale: con joyas, visten de firma, tienen dinero de sobras…

-A lo mejor te quiso traer por buena gente y tu pensante otra cosa, como hablaste con Ángela antes.

-Mama te apuesto lo que quieras que si fuera vieja y gorda ni siquiera se habría detenido. ¡Lo peor de todo es que se creía la divina garza envuelta en huevo!

-Hermanita, ¿Porqué estaba el señor ese envuelto en huevo?

Isabella y su mama se ríen de Claire.

-Porque es un soberbio y insoportable, se cree mucho.

-Espero hija mía que no tengas problemas por eso.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado, vamos a cenar que tengo hambre.

_Mientras con Edward: _

Edward en la cama con Victoria a punto de tener sexo, pero dice un nombre que se le sale.

-¿Quien se supone que es Isabella?

Edward se dio cuenta que la llamo con ese nombre pero se hace el desentendido:

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Victoria.

-Me llamaste Isabella cuando me estabas acariciando y no me digas que estoy loca porque lo oí muy bien, ¿es tu nueva conquista?

Yo creo que esto se acaba aquí levanta y se arregla, saca su chequera i empieza a escribir.

-No, ¡tú no te vas de aquí sin decirme quien es!

-No Tengo por qué decirte quien es.

-¿Es una actriz o una modelo? ¿Quién es? Porque no creo que sea el segundo nombre de tu noviecita Lauren.

-No voy a decir nada

-Por lo que veo te trae loco.

-No me reír Victoria, no ha nacido esa mujer que me vuelva loco, y además tampoco es para tanto, la conocí hace solo unas horas.

-Pues si ya estás diciendo su nombre estando a punto de tener sexo con otra es porque te pego duro.

-No digas tonterías, entrega un cheque con varios ceros- Gracias por todo Victoria.

-De nada creo que los dos lo hemos disfrutado y quisiera que esa mujer te haga pagar todo lo que nos has hecho a todas.

-No les he hecho nada que ustedes no hubieran querido, siempre les pongo mis reglas por delante nunca engaño a nadie. Adiós.

Y sale de esa habitación y para siempre.

_Alice y Jasper en el gran salón de la casa Cullen, son las 00:20 de la madrugada._

-No sé que le paso a Edward con esa mujer de verdad lo veo como si fuera todo un reto y no quiero que la lastime, la verdad cuando se nego me cayó bien ya era hora que a mi hermano le dijeran que no.

-Lo peor que al decir no le salió lo orgulloso a Edward y tu sabes que no va a descansar hasta convertirla en su amante.

-Lo sé y lo va a conseguir.

Edward llega y se asombra cuando los ve en el salón:

-Qué sorpresa, pensé que estarían durmiendo a estas horas o haciendo cositas de pareja.

-Y yo pensé que tu hoy no venias a dormir, ¿Qué paso, también te rechazo Victoria? Estas con mala suerte hermanito.

-No, me aburrí de ella, por eso me marché, le di el cheque i adiós a otra más.

-Pues pensé que esa relación duraría más, te aburres muy pronto hermano.

-La verdad no era mi intención, pero dadas la circunstancias, sí.

-Cuñado, ¿Por qué decidiste acabar con ella de una vez por todas?

- Os lo digo si prometéis no reíros.

-Prometemos no reí los dos a la vez.

-De acuerdo. Estábamos en la cama y la llamé Isabella.

Los dos se empiezan a reír a carcajadas.

-Lo que os pido, va y lo hacéis, ¡que buenas personas!

-Hermanito, tu estas mal. La acabas de conocer y ya estas obsesionado con ella.

- Ya, pero sé que va ser una amante esplendida en la cama, sacaremos chispas cuando estemos íntimamente juntos. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches. Mañana será otro día.

_Al día siguiente, en la Empresa._

- Alice, vamos al área de acabados.

-Vamos, pero yo no sé porqué me dejo convencer.

-Por qué soy tu hermano y me quieres mucho.

-No puedo creer que le dijiste que no a Edward Cullen Isabella.

-No le dije que no, simplemente no deje que me llevara a casa, pero esto no se lo digas a nadie.

-No no yo te guardo el secreto, pero, ¿Cómo de pudiste negar con lo guapísimo que es?

-No está mal pero no es mi tipo.

-¿Y quién es tu tipo? ¿Jake?

-No, sabes que a Jake le quiero mucho, pero solo es un amigo, un buen amigo para ser exacta.

-¿Sabes cual es el problema? Que necesitas a un hombre de verdad en tu vida, no a un amigo que te resuelva todo, si no el se va creer cosas que no son Bella.

En eso van entrando al departamento de acabado Edward y Alice. Él al instante ve a Isabella.

-Mírala con su cabello es muy fácil encontrarla.

-Si hermano, pero no puedes acercarte, los demás se darían cuenta.

-No te preocupes sé lo que hago.

Lauren ve a su novio y se acerca a saludarlo. Era muy extraño verlo por allí, nunca iba a los departamentos.

-Buenos días- dicen Alice y Edward

-Amor, que sorpresa. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Me gusta visitar los departamentos, para ver que funcionan bien.

- Amor, ¿porque no dejas a Alice revisando todo y yo me encargo de darte una bienvenida como te mereces?

-No Lauren, ahora no mejor luego, vamos a las líneas de trabajo.

Empiezan a caminar y llegan al pasillo donde Isabella esta trabajando de espaldas a ella.

-Buenos días señoritas- dice con una voz ronca.

Isabella se da la vuelta y se le cae una hoja que estaba leyendo, Edward se agacha al mismo tiempo que ella para recogerlo, quedando las dos manos juntas sobre la hoja, Isabella quiere quitar la mano pero Edward se la tiene bien sujeta.

-¿Me suelta la mano por favor? Necesito recuperarla para seguir trabajando, qué para eso me pagan.

-Señorita Isabella, no creo que tenga que hablar de ese modo con el dueño de la empresa, y además se trata de mi futuro marido, actualmente mi prometido.

-Eso no es cierto, Lauren. Tú y yo no tenemos nada formal, lo nuestro ya ha acabado.

-Pero Eddie, como me dices eso con lo mucho que te quiero. ¡Y más delante de tanta gente!

Lauren sale corriendo, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas en dirección a su oficina. Alice hizo un gesto de desaprobación por la situación, pero, a la vez una sonrisa por dejarle las cosas claras a Lauren de una vez por todas.

- Veo que hay que recordarle quien manda en esta empresa.

Isabella lo mira y le dice:

-Perdón por ser grosera.

-Isabella siempre has sido muy educada, ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Creo que la señorita se levanto con el pie izquierdo señor- dijo otra empleada para refrescar el ambiente.

-Pues algo me dice que es su estado natural, el ser grosera.

-Perdóneme señor. Usted no tiene la culpa, lo que me pasa es que ayer cuando salí de trabajar un tipo prepotente y mimado quiso llevarme en su coche, sabrá dios a donde. Pero usted no tiene la culpa, esos tipos abundan por aquí.

-Lástima que no se fuera con él. Seguro que hubieras pasado una gran noche y ahora no estarías de malas.

-Lo dudo mucho señor Cullen, no era mi tipo, además que tengo un novio al que le quiero mucho.

* * *

Saludos, a tods

**Cristina**


	4. Chapter 3

Edward se da cuenta de que tiene novio, y se molesta porqué esta tocándola a ella, y el solo quiere tenerla para él, exclusivamente, hasta que se canse.

-Hermano, sigamos con el recorrido, sigan trabajando.- le agarra por el brazo y se lo lleva de allí- Olvídate de ella, ya escuchaste tiene novio.

-Solo es un inconveniente, lo quitare del camino, él no es competencia conmigo. Investígalo. Voy a tener a esa fiera para mí solo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

-Darle una oferta buenísima, tanto que será difícil rechazarla. Ya me conoces hermanita, ella va a ser mía cueste lo que me cueste.

-Si hermano, losé.

Edward voltea a ver a Isabella, ella también le mira. Se quedan mirando el uno al otro, retándose.

-Ángela, ahora vengo. Voy por una aspirina a mi locker, me duele la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero cuídate, el lobo feroz anda por aquí.

- Tranquila, le quedo claro que tengo novio.

-Pero cuando se dé cuenta que le mentiste, volverá no lo dudes.

Isabella se va, Edward se da cuenta, y se dirige hacia allí, no sin antes avisarle a su hermana. Cuando el llega, Isabella tiene el locker abierto, ella se da cuenta de que esta allí por sus pisadas.

-Lástima que ahora no viene el autobús para escaparte.

-No me escape, está usted confundido señor Cullen, simplemente llegaba el autobús y me subí en el, para irme a casa a descansar después de una jornada de trabajo.

-Me dio esa impresión, al ver que no aceptabas mi invitación.

- Yo lo vi más como una orden, no una invitación. Y siento decirle que a mí no se me da muy bien recibir órdenes.

-No te preocupes, conmigo vas aprender a acatarlas sin rechistar.

-No, si acaso las únicas órdenes que aceptare de usted serán las del trabajo, en el horario claro.

-Vas a recibirlas y aceptarlas 24 horas al día, eso recuérdalo.

- Se ve que a usted no le enseñaron de pequeño que uno no consigue todo lo que quiere, que las personas no están a su disponibilidad total para usted.

-Me lo quisieron enseñar, pero yo no les escuché. Yo hago las normas que quiero y las rompo cuando me viene de gusto. ¿Está claro Isabella?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Te pongo nerviosa, ya que no te acuerdas de la plaquita de tu uniforme.

-Usted no me pone nerviosa, es más me es indiferente.

-Eso quieres creer, pero te excito tanto como tú me excitas a mí.

-Es usted un grosero, y con permiso me voy a de cerrar el locker, pero él se lo impide-¡Déjame!

-Quiero acostarme contigo, tú vas a ser mi amante. Te tendré en mí cama o fuera de ella durante unos meses, y no voy a descansar hasta conseguirlo. No te preocupes por la protección, traeré condones suficientes para que nos duren toda la noche.

-Ni muerta aré eso. Usted no me volverá a poner la mano encima, entiende que no estoy disponible para usted.

-Se que te enciendo, no hace falta tocarte para eso, vas a venir a mí muerta de deseo, y aceptaras todo lo que te proponga.

-Pues siéntase en un lugar cómodo, se cansara de esperar.

Poco a poco ellos van retrocediendo a un hueco.

-¿Estás segura?

Los dos se miran desafiantes, y poco a poco terminan chocando sus bocas con una desesperación, y frotan sus cuerpos. Él rompe el beso y la mira; trae los labios hinchados.

-Se mía, no te resistas. Sé que quieres estar conmigo, y acostarnos.

-Acéptelo es un no.

-No lo acepto, termina con el tipo ese, no quiero que toque lo mío, al menos durante un tiempo hasta que me sacie de ti.

-Déjame tranquila, no me interesa su propuesta. ¡Váyase al diablo!

-Estoy seguro que anoche no pudiste dormir bien por mí, te levantaste empapada en sudor, como yo, por mí.

-Está equivocado, dormí mejor que nunca. Además estaba perfectamente sin ti, no me interesa nada de usted, entiéndalo de una vez

-¿Ni siquiera esto?

La besa, abriéndole la boca para meter su lengua y explorar toda su boca. Isabella le abraza y roda las caderas de él con sus piernas. Edward la coge por las nalgas y la pega contra la pared.

Se oye la voz de Alice:

-Edward, ¿Dónde estás?

Rompen el beso, ella se baja y acomoda su ropa.

-Aquí estoy Allíe.

-¿Qué haces ahí loco?

En ese momento Isabella sale del hueco y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos se mete al baño.

-¿Qué pasó? Y no me digas que nada porqué la chica llevaba los labios rojos y hinchados, supongo que no la habrás obligado.

-No necesito hacer eso hermanita, por más que quiera llevármela a la cama, no voy a empezar a obligar a nada. Además ellas solitas me dan sus besos y sus cuerpos.

-Dime que paso, y sin historias.

-Confórmate con saber que me desea, aunque se resiste termina cediendo ante mis besos y caricias. Ella va a ser mía.

-Dejo abierto su locker, imagino que le dio vergüenza por mí. ¿Se las llevo?

-No, se las doy yo personalmente en mano, además voy a revisar haber si encuentro algo del novio ese.- va mirando y encuentra algo interesante- Mira, decía que no leía revistitas, desde ayer se izo aficionada. Ves hermanita todo esto me dice que la voy a tener en mi cama.

-Vas a seguir revisando o nos vamos.

-Vámonos a la oficina, no encontré lo que buscaba pero me sirve, antes pasemos a despedirnos de Lauren, ella quedo mal pero ya me da igual ella.

-¿Vas a verla a ella verdad?

-Bueno, voy a hacer las dos cosas.

Alice y Edward van a despedirse, Isabella ya está en su puesto y Edward a lo lejos le enseña la revista y las llaves. Seguido Edward se despide y va hacia la calle. Isabella corre para que le de sus pertenencias.

-Señor Cullen, deme las llaves de mi locker.

-¿Y el por favor?

-Démelas por favor.

-Te las daré, pero me tiene que dar algo a cambio señorita.

-No tengo por qué, son mías.

-Tú eres mía y no te tengo.

-No.- mira a Alice para que la ayude, que ella ha escuchado todo.

-Eso dices, pero tanto como tú o como yo sabemos que lo serás.

-Dame las llaves

-No, te las daré cuando yo quiera.

-Las necesito, démelas.

Edward le hace una señal para que Alice se vaya. Ella antes de irse le advierte que tenga cuidado, ya que los pueden ver.

-Su hermana tiene razón, no nos conviene que nos vean, a ninguno de los dos.

-No pago a mis empleados para que me den consejos, si no para que trabajen.

-Usted lo ha dicho, deme las llaves para irme a trabajar.

-Contigo hago una excepción, quiero que me aconsejes, que te metas en mi vida y en mi cama.

-No, deme mis cosas, las necesito

-Yo necesito tu cuerpo y no me lo quieres dar, así que no te las doy.- dice mientras voltea a ver a los lados, ya acto seguido la empuja detrás de una camioneta.-Quiero besarte.-Mientras la pega a la camioneta, la besa.

Isabella abre la boca para recibir la de Edward, introduciendo la lengua, mientras la coge una pierna y la pone en la cintura de él rodeándola.

-Siente mi erección, siente como estoy por ti. Vamos a mi oficina, allí tengo condones, vamos. Sé que lo deseas.-Con la voz ronca i afectada por el deseo.

-No, déjeme ir.

-Se que lo deseas, sé que me quieres dentro tuyo, haciéndote mía una y otra vez.

-Nos van a ver, señor. Déjeme.

En eso Edward le pasa la lengua por el cuello, y sigue con su lóbulo, haciendo que ella gima.

-Me encantan tus gemidos, y más al saber que son provocados por mí. Vamos arriba.

-Mejor me voy.

-Ahora te dejare ir, siempre y cuando que pasemos la noche juntos en un hotel. Teniéndonos uno al otro.

-Sí, llévame a donde usted quiera. En unos veinte años.- Dice, acto seguido se va corriendo.

-No, serás mía y no en veinte años, si no esta noche. Lo vamos a pasar muy bien eso está asegurado.

* * *

Chicas, gracias por los reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión y ganas de publicar más. Y ya sabéis, alguna critica, buena o mala me comentáis.

Besos a todas =)

**Cristina**


	5. Chapter 4

Isabella llega a su lugar de trabajo, va a hablar con Lauren.

-Lo siento jefa, es que el dolor de cabeza no se me pasa.

-Está bien Isabella, pero no le vuelva a hablar así al señor Cullen.

-Usted tranquila, prometo no volverlo a hacer.

-Está bien siga trabajando.

Llega la hora del descanso para Isabella y Ángela, van a ir a una cafetería fuera de la empresa, pero, cuando llegan a la entrada se llevan una sorpresa con la dueña de un coche de último modelo.

-Perdonen señoritas, ¿Me podrían decir cómo ir a la oficina del señor Cullen? Es que me ha invitado a venir, pero es mi primera vez que piso este lugar.

-Siga derecha, coja el ascensor i la última planta.

-Muchas gracias-. Y se va no sin antes sonreírlas.

-Bella, vamos que se nos pasa el tiempo.

-Ve tu Ángela, a mí se me quitaron las ganas.

-¿Porqué?

-Nada, no me hagas caso y ve.

-Se que te pasa, te has dado cuenta que el señor Cullen ha jugado contigo hace un rato, en los lockers. ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes que pasó algo?

-Cuando regresaste, tenías los labios hinchados y rojos. Además estuviste muy callada. ¿Se besaron?

-Sí, pero para él fue solo un juego. A este juego pueden jugar dos. Llamaré a Jake para que me ayude a ganar la guerra con este mujeriego.

-Pero Bella, eso no le detendrá, si esta encaprichado contigo no parara hasta tenerte donde quiera.

-Pues que él se queda con la vieja esta que ha subido. Aquí la idiota soy yo por haberle seguido el juego. Ve tu a comer, a mí se me quitó el hambre, además, aprovecharé y llamaré a Jake.

-Está bien como quieras.

-A y Ángela, si le ves, dile que me de las llaves de mi locker, me las quito y no ve las dio.

En la oficina de Edward:

-¿Qué haces aquí Victoria? No me gusta que mis amantes vengan a mi oficina, y menos mis ex amantes

-Solo vine a decirte que estaré fuera del país 3 meses.

-¿Y a mi qué?

-Pensé que si me buscabas y no me encontraras te ibas a cabrear conmigo.

-Nunca he regresado con ninguna, lo que termino es para siempre. ¿Lo has entendido Victoria?

-Si-. Dijo con la voz rota, aquella que pones cuando estas a punto de llorar- Adiós Edward.

-Adiós Victoria, que te vaya bien.

Edward ve la hora y se da cuenta que Isabella tiene qué estar comiendo. Mientras Alice y Jasper entran a la oficina.

-¿Dónde vas a comer hermanito?

-En el comedor, lo hago para estar en contacto con los empleados y ahora tengo más ganas de ir.

-Me imagino por quien.

-Imaginas bien. ¿Vienen conmigo?

-Sí, vamos contigo.

-Edward, Allie me dijo que ella casi cayo ya, y que ya la besaste.

-Sí, y que besos… todavía los siento, pero no perdamos más tiempo, vayamos al comedor-. Antes de salir, coge la revista y las llaves de Isabella.

-¿Pero no se las diste antes?

-No, se las iba a dar pero no distrajimos en otras cosas.- guiñándole un ojo.

-¿No la habrás besado otra vez? Alguien os pudo haber visto.

-Nos escondimos bien, no te preocupes.

-Desesperado, y ya vámonos que tengo hambre.

Llegan al comedor pero Edward no la ve, sin embargo ve a su compañera.

-Me molesta que las cosas no salgan como yo quiera.

-Pareces un niño pequeño, acuérdate de que tienes 28 años y eres el dueño de la empresa, compórtate.

Mientras Ángela, termina de comer y con mucha vergüenza se acerca a hablar con él.

-Señor Cullen, ¿tiene un momento? Va a pensar que me siento igualada a usted…

-Usted este tranquila, me gusta que mis empleados hablen conmigo cuando tengan alguna duda o problema. Ahora dime que desea.

-Lo que pasa es que Isabella me dijo que si usted tenía sus llaves, que me las diera.

-Sí las traigo, pero ¿por qué no vino ella a pedírmelas?

-No quiso comer.

-Espero que este bien, dígale que se las daré en mano.

-Está bien, yo se lo digo. Gracias y buen provecho a todos.

Ángela llega a la planta.

-Bells, dijo que tú se las pidieras.

-Le odio a ese pedazo de animal. De solo pensar que me beso y acarició quisiera matarlo.

-Si créetelo, quisieras matarlo a besos. Se conocieron ayer y ya hubo todo eso, imagínate en una semana. Te quitaría la virginidad Bella.

-El cree que tengo relaciones con Jake y no se lo negué. El no tiene ni idea de que soy virgen.

Edward en su oficina

-¿Porqué me gustara tanto?-. Se pregunta a si mismo.-Desde ayer no sale de mi cabeza, estoy descuidando todo el trabajo, ella es muy apasionada, a pesar de sus 20 años besa muy bien. Es tan distinta a las mujeres que me gustan regularmente, son sofisticadas y finas. Ella es todo lo contrario.

Mientras Alice entra para hablar de los eventos de empresa.

-Todo está bien Alice, excepto el evento en Colombia. Y ahora yo no me quiero ausentar.

-Por Isabella.

-Si, será mañana mía, y si todo sale como tengo planeado, quiero gozarla bien. Por eso no quiero salir de viaje 3 o 4 días.

-Pero porque estás tan seguro de estar con ella. Te recuerdo que tiene novio.

-No le debe de querer mucho, ha aceptado mis besos y mis caricias. Mejor que vaya otro de viaje.

-Está bien, pero no descuides el trabajo. Además debes de terminar con Lauren de una vez por todas. Ella está toda histérica porque se ha enterado que una de tus amantes a estado aquí, y la está pegando con las trabajadoras.

-Eso lo termino hoy de una vez por todas, y a Isabella, la tengo hoy en mis brazos, ya lo verás.

* * *

Espero que les guste, al ser fin de semana he podido publicar más. Uno por ayer y otro el de hoy. Criticas o felicitaciones, decirmelas. Yo estare encantada de contestaros.

_**Cristina**_


	6. Chapter 5

Hola. Siento muchísimo haber desaparecido tanto tiempo de la historia, pero es que no he podido actualizar. Ahora continuaré la historia. Siento mucho la espera

* * *

Con Ángela y Isabella

-Al final, ¿Jake pasara por ti?

-Sí, seguro. Sabes que él nunca me falla y no comenzara ahora.

-Si es un gran muchacho, pero a ti no te gusta. Con esto el pensara que si le gustas.

-No, siempre he sido sincera con él, le digo la verdad.

-Sí, dime algo, ¿Te gusta mucho el señor Cullen?

-Acepto que no me puedo resistir a él, tiene demasiada experiencia con las mujeres, sabe donde tocar y besar para que caigan a sus brazos. Y me temo que yo no soy la excepción. Nunca había permitido que un hombre me tocara de esa forma, él me hico sentir el deseo hacia otra persona, si no fuera porque su hermana vino, me hubiera entregado a él en ese hueco. Imagínatelo, yo perder mi virginidad, a escondidas, en un sitio donde nos pueden pillar. Por eso necesito utilizar a Jake, para que el me respete y no vuelva a buscarme.

-El te podría ayudar, si fueras su amante. Te mantendría como una reina, a ti a tu mama y a tu hermana. Además del placer que tendrías.

-Ya, pero el problema es que me enamorara de el… Seguro que él se cansara de mí, y ahí la ruptura sería muy dolorosa. No quiero pasarlo mal.

-Bueno ya es hora de irme, Jake me tiene que estar esperando.

Isabella sale y ve a Jake.

-Vaya, por fin me hablaste, ha sido un milagro, pero me gustaría saber porqué.

-Te voy a pedir un favor y sé que me vas a decir que tengo mucha cara, porque es un favor muy grande, y más con lo que sientes por mí.

-Sabes, Bella, que siempre puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea

-Supongo que sabrás quien es Edward Cullen.- paro para mirarle y ve que el asiente- Anoche, le conocí y él, se encapricho conmigo, y quiero que me deje en paz, como estoy segura que me va a venir a buscar, necesito que crea ver que estamos juntos.

-Creo que con tan solo decirle lo creerá, pero claro que me encantara ser tu novio aunque sea de mentira por unos minutos.

-Escúchame, tengo miedo de caer en su juego.

-¿Realmente te gusta ese tipo?

-No me gusta este tipo de hombres, pero él tiene un no sé que me atrae, una atracción muy fuerte entre los dos, y yo me odiaría por ser débil y caer. Ayúdame.

-Te voy ayudar solo porque no quiero que caigas que te va a sentir mal.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo vamos hacer sin hacerlo?

-Muy fácil, el estará a metros de nosotros por lo tanto solo llegara a ver el movimiento de nuestras cabezas, mientras nosotros vamos tirando hacia la pared besándonos.  
-Pero sí que puede vernos, estamos a plena luz del día.

-Mejor que nos vea, que piense que somos muy apasionados y que no podemos aguantar.

-Pero Bella, va pensar que eres una cualquiera.

-No discutas más y hazlo.

Y paso exactamente como digo Bella.

Edward pasó y la vio junto con Jake, vio como se besaban y se iban caminando hasta la esquina para dejarse caer.

-Vámonos Carlos, no vale la pena.

Edward se va decepcionado al saber que Bella era una cualquiera, y al creer esto él la dejará de buscar.

Isabella cuando ve que la limusina se va, sale junto con Jake.

-Estarás contenta, supongo que de una cualquiera ya no te baja el estatus.

-Por favor Jake, déjalo ya pasó. Vámonos.

Jake la lleva a su casa. Cuando Isabella entra, se va directamente a su habitación donde su madre entra para preguntarle lo que le pasa. Isabella se lo cuenta todo.

- Bella, hija, ese no era el modo.

-Lo sé mama, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, lo hice por la desesperación que tenía por caer en la tentación. No quiero que me pasé lo que te paso: acostarte con él una noche, enamorarte y que después me deje embarazada. No me da la gana ser una más en su lista, quiero ser alguien especial para él, no un cuerpo más para llevárselo a la cama.

En la mansión Cullen

Edward llega a las 10 de la noche, después de pasar por un bar a tomarse unas copas, cuando entra Alice le ve.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Isabella?¿Otra vez te rechazo?

-No, la vi en la parada del autobús teniendo sexo con su novio a plena luz del día.

-Que bárbara la muchachita

-Mira, al haber visto la clase de mujer que es, no la voy a buscar más. Puede que me encapriche pero no me interesa si es una buscona.

Me voy de viaje a Bogotá, dile al piloto que tenga listo el avión para las 8 de la mañana.

-Como quieras, pero cuídate.

-Gracias, me voy a dormir hermana, la verdad que estoy cansado.

Al día siguiente bajan Jasper Y Edward.

-Alice, mandas esto a ya sabes quién.-le dice entregando las llaves y la revista de Isabella.

-Claro, ya sabes que te vaya bien, cuídate, relájate y pásatelo bien, que te veo un poco tenso.

-No te preocupes por mí, en cuanto llegue me consigo a una buena colombiana para que me haga compañía estos tres días.

-No cambias- dice Alice riendo.

-Claro, yo sigo y seguiré siendo el mismo de siempre.- Antes de irse le da un beso a Alice y un abrazo a Jasper.

Edward se va al aeropuerto.

-Jazz, a mi no me engaña, le veo mal

-Estas equivocada Allie, por más que se haya encaprichado con esa niña y que no consiguió lo que él quería no esta mal.

-¿Y si no es un capricho? ¿Y si realmente se enamoró? Hay amores a primera vista. Precisamente tú y yo somos un ejemplo de eso; nos casamos al mes de conocernos.

-Es distinto, Edward es muy orgulloso. Jamás admitirá haberse enamorado de una empleada, pero no porque se clasista, si no porque el pensara que ella solo está con él por su dinero. Ya verás que cuando venga del viaje ni se acuerda de ella. Anda vámonos ya a trabajar.

Con Isabella, en su lugar de trabajo. 

Llega un mensajero y le da un sobre. Isabella lo abre, y ve que son las cosas que Edward le había cogido.

-Te los devolvió- dijo Ángela.

-Si, una cosa buena que me pasa.- dijo Isabella con un nudo en la garganta.

- A quien quieres engañar, esto es un adiós, demuestra que ya no le interesas. Perdiste una oportunidad de oro por ser testaruda.

-Fue lo mejor que pude hacer, voy al baño.

En eso una compañera se acerca a Ángela para comentar que el jefe volvió a salir de viaje. Al saber esto se va al baño y se lo comenta a Isabella.

-Es mejor así, que se vaya. Pero que no vuelva nunca.

Pasan 4 días

-Isabella recuerde que tiene que ir al departamento de personal para firmar unos papeles – le dice Lauren.

-Si Señora, si quiere voy ahora y así no se pasa.

-Sí, vaya mejor ahora.

-Bueno hermano ¿Cómo te fue?-dice Alice por teléfono.

-Bien hermanita, estoy en el vestíbulo de la oficina.

-Ok pero te toca subir por el ascensor de empleados, el nuestro esta sin funcionamiento. Aquí te espero.

Edward entra al ascensor y oye un grito de alguien, pidiendo que lo detuviera. Así lo hace y ve a la persona que lo pidió. Isabella le ve y se impacta después de 4 días sin verle, desde lo sucedido en las taquillas.

-Buenos días-. Dice Isabella

-Buenos días

Se cierra la puerta y Isabella se pone nerviosa.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Sigues teniendo sexo con tu novio a plena luz del día?

-¿Y usted sigue acorralando a las empleadas en las taquillas para después citar a su amante y tener sexo con ella en su oficina? No sé que me hubiera hecho con usted si hubiera ido a su oficina como usted me pidió.

-¿De qué amante me estás hablando?

-No se haga el despistado. Ángela y yo la vimos, y nos preguntó como llegar a su oficina.

-¿De quién fregados me estás hablando?

-Como se nota que tiene más de una amante. Mira para hacerte las cosas más fáciles se trata de Tanya, me imagino que será tu amante oficial. Además pobre novia que la tienes aquí como una mensa trabajando.

- Lo que tenía con ellas se acabo la noche que te conocí a ti.

-Vaya esto sí que es una sorpresa, las dejo para que yo ocupara su lugar. Mira me iba a dejar, pero al ver a su amante, cambie de opinión.

-No pensaba terminar con ella, tu ibas a ser una aventura de una noche, pero cuando estaba con ella se me salió tu nombre.

- Le tengo que creer cuando precisamente ese día usted aún no sabía mi nombre, ha, no me haga reír.

-No te estoy mintiendo. Aún así, no me has respondido.

-Eso fue una cucharada de su propio juego.

-Yo no hice nada con ellas, ellas trataron que siguiera con ellas, pero no lo consiguieron.

-No le creo nada, usted es un cínico.

- ¿Y tú no?- dice mientras se para en el piso done Isabella ha de bajar.

-Yo solo hice eso para que te me quitaras de encima.

-Acostarte con él.

-No me acosté con él, solamente fingimos para que usted lo viera y me dejara en paz.

-No te creo, yo sé lo que vi.

-Vio lo que yo quería que viera.

-Y tu novio te ayudo con el plan. ¿Qué clase de novio es?

-No es mi novio, es un amigo al que le gusto pero yo a mi él no me gusta.

-¿No es tu novio?

-No, invente que era mi novio para que usted no me persiguiera, pero a usted le dio igual: me beso y acarició como y cuanto quiso.

-No pusiste objeción ninguna a mis besos y caricias.

- Ya le dije usted es un experto en mujeres.

-No tan experto porque lograste engañarme. Pero como sé que me dices la verdad, y no pasó nada ese día.

-No me interesa convencerle, lo hice para vengarme por lo de sus amantes y para que me dejara en paz. Abra la puerta ya, que me molesta que me mientan.

Edward lo hace pero en vez de abrir las puertas en ese piso, marca el piso de su oficina para subir con ella.

-¿Qué hace?

-Llevarte a mí oficina para que me creas

-Yo no voy a ningún lado con usted.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando.- en eso se abren las puertas y como Isabella no quiere ir, Edward la tiene que empujar.

Isabella va gritando que la suelte, lo que provoca que Alice y Jasper al oír el escándalo

-¿Qué ocurre señor?- pregunta Jessica la secretaria de Edward.

-Hermano, que escándalo es ese

-No quiero que nadie se meta, esto son asuntos personales.- dice a Alice y a Jessica.- Tú camina.- dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho a traerme aquí por la fuerza es un bruta, un salvaje, un animal…

-Ya cállate y metete en mi oficina

-No me da la gana, ¡lo único que faltaba era esto!

-Señor, ¿Cómo permita qué una empleada le hable así?-. Le dice Jessica. **  
**-Pues porque esta niña no sabe quién manda aquí.

-Quien manda aquí es este arrogante, con menos tratos menos voy a aprender, yo me voy.

Isabella intenta irse pero Edward la coge de la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo para que no se vaya.

-¡Suélteme!

-No porque tienes que aprender a obedecerme, así te tenga que atar a mi cuerpo.

-¿A su cuerpo?- dice Isabella mientras lo mira.

-Por lo que veo en tu mirada no te disgusta la idea de que te ate a mí, vamos a mi oficina. Jessica no quiero llamadas de nadie, si es algo importante pásaselas a Alice o a mi cuñado Jasper.

-Si señor Cullen, yo sé quién manda.

-Tú también deberías de mirando a Isabella.

-No quiero saberlo, es más no me interesa saberlo.

Nadie escuchó la contestación de Edward porque cerró la puerta de su oficina con llave.

Alice y Jasper en la oficina de él:

-Jazz, ¿qué habrá pasado? Se supone que no quería saber más de ella.

-Quien sabe. Me imagino que están arreglando lo del día antes en que se fue Edward.

-Pues yo quiero saberlo, tengo mucha curiosidad. Por cierto, ves como le habla a Edward, esa chica vale mucho, le dice todas las verdades a la cara a mi hermanito

-Lo peor es que él se lo permite, para ser una chiquita de 20 años i empleada le está ganando todas las batallitas.

-Sí, me encantan como se llevan. Parecen amantes de hace tiempo.

-Amor, creo que hubo algo más que besos entre ellos, porque la familiaridad con que se llevan como tú dices, se supone que se conocen unos días.

-La verdad cuando fuimos a la sección de ella, los encontré escondidos en el hueco de las taquillas.

-Ahora en esa oficina deben de saltar chispas.

-Ya me gustaría estar allí Jazz.

Edward y Isabella en la oficina:

Edward se acerca a ella y la apoya en el escritorio

-¿En serio no quieres aprender a obedecerme? Puede ser muy divertido

-Para usted puede, pero para mí no creo que sea divertido

-¿Por qué me engañaste con lo de ese tipo?

´-Le dije que tenía novio para que no me siguiera.

-¿Y lo de la parada qué? ¿Por qué fingir que eres una cualquiera?

-Quería vengarme por lo de la tipa esa y no volverlo a ver en mi vida y sabía que de esa manera jamás me volvería a buscar. Su orgullo no se lo hubiera permitido.

-Eres muy inteligente. Jamás te hubiera ido a buscar de no ser este encuentro.

-Ya lo sabía por eso lo hice.

-¿Te pusiste celosa al ver a Victoria?

- Ya le gustaría a usted que me pusiera celosa, pero no, me sentí usada y odio sentirme usada.

-¿Usada? Más bien tú me usaste a mí. Te recuerdo que en las taquillas, tu quedaste satisfecha y yo no.

-Yo no le pedí que me besara y acariciara.

-Tampoco sentí que te resistieras mucho.

-Ya le dije, usted tiene demasiada experiencia con las mujeres, puede hacer que una mujer se olvide de hasta su nombre.

-¿A ti se te olvido tu nombre?

-Usted sabrá.

-Dime, ¿ahora se te está olvidando tu nombre?

-Déjeme en paz ya le dije que no hice nada con Jake, él es solo un amigo que me ayudo.

-Pero él quiere ser algo más que un amigo.

-Sí

-No quiero volver a verlo cerca de ti.

-Es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho.

-Pero yo voy a ser tu amante, y eso significa que vas a ser mía, me tienes que obedecer, no quiero que veas a ningún hombre aparte de mí.

-Pare de hablar de esto, porqué no ocurrirá, además usted tiene a esa tipa.

-Ya no, la deje el día que te conocí. Me aburrí de ella después de 5 meses.

-Aunque ya no estén da igual. Usted y yo pertenecemos a clases diferentes, yo no sabría qué hacer en tu mundo.**  
**-Vas a ser mi amante oficial y adonde vaya yo tú vienes conmigo. Eso sin contar que te voy a mantener y a comprarte muchas cosas. Y no olvidemos lo principal: vas a compartir cama conmigo

-No quiero ser su amante de ocasión.

-No quieres pero lo vas a ser. Lo sabes, me deseas como yo a ti, te mueres por qué te posea y me adueñe de tu cuerpo…

* * *

Espero que os guste ^^

Cualquier comentario ya sea bueno o malo, se acepta. Se os agradecera a tods.

**Cristina **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola **

**Chicas, les quiero preguntar una cosa, que prefieren**

**-Caps cortos y más a menudo **

**O**

**-Caps largos y una vez por semana (Domingo).**

**Ahora la historia se vuelve más caliente. Espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

-Me muero por qué me toque y me bese, no lo niego. Pero no está bien, no quiero ser una más en su lista.

-Yo también me muero por tocarte. Estos días en Colombia, no pude estar con nadie, se me fueron todas sin tocar.

-Así que se fue a Colombia.

-Sí, y me fui enfadado por tu culpa. Así que te mereces un castigo por mentirme y querer sacarme de tu vida

-Pero no va a salir bien. Yo soy muy respondona y a usted le gusta que le obedezcan, cosa que yo no voy a hacer. Nos vamos a pasar el tiempo peleando.

-Ya pero nos divertiremos al pelear, y no te cuento cuando hagamos las paces. El único lugar donde nos vamos a entender de maravilla es en la cama, donde nuestros cuerpos van a encajar de maravilla.

-Usted tiene la idea fija en el sexo.

-Sí la tengo. Te me imagino debajo o encima de mí, suplicándome que no pare, que te haga mía.

-Mi vida estaba tranquila antes de que usted apareciera en ella, no me gusta esta situación.

-¿No te gusta desearme tanto Bella?

-Usted es muy arrogante y presumido,

-Se reconocer el deseo en una mujer. Tú me deseas, me quieres tener dentro de tu cuerpo llenándote, amándote hasta saciarnos, para volver a empezar otra vez el juego de la seducción. No quiero que trabajes mientras seas mi amante, eso no se discute.

-No voy a ser tu mantenida, además, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?

-Estar disponible para mí las 24 horas del día.

-¿Qué quiere que sea, su amante o su esclava?

-Tu trabajo estorbaría con mis horarios: entras a las 7 de la mañana y yo quiero amanecer en tu cama por lo mínimo hasta las 9 de la mañana.

-¿No entiende que no quiero ser su amante?

-Te contradices tu sola

-Por qué no quiero ser su amante pero….- Isabella ya no sabe que decir para que él la deje en paz.

-Pero me deseas con toda tu alma y me quieres tener.- le continúa Edward.

-Sí, quiero tenerlo y también quiero que usted me tenga, pero después me odiaría por dejarme manipular.

-No te estoy manipulando, si tú no quieres ser mi amante no te obligo, ahí tienes la puerta para irte, pero si te quedas es por qué aceptas serlo. Luego no digas que te manipulo.

-Si decido serlo, ¿me va a manipular y tratar de dominarme?

-Soy dominante por naturaleza. Lo nuestro va a ser una lucha de voluntades por qué a pesar de tus 20 años, tienes mucho carácter. Eres la única mujer que me contesta y me habla en el tono que tu lo haces, y lo peor es que yo te lo permito. Ya viste a mi secretaria y a todas las demás personas: digo algo y salen corriendo a complacerme. Lo tuyo es al revés, tú te quedas mirándome y desafiando mi autoridad.

-No estoy acostumbrada a que un hombre me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Me gusta pensar por mi misma desde que tenía 4 añitos. Ahora me hago cargo de mi familia, por lo tanto no puedo ser blanda, si no podre conseguir las cosas.

-¿Bueno que decides? No puedo obligarte a ser mi amante, sé que me deseas y puedo seducirte para que me aceptes y tener sexo contigo, para que luego puedas hacerte la víctima.

-Seré su amante, pero con condiciones: no voy a abandonar mi trabajo, ni estaré disponible 24 horas del día para usted, tampoco quiero que me compre cosas, no soy una persona que se compra. ¿Está claro señor Cullen?

-Acepto, pero quien te crees para desafiarme.- le dice mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Me siento igual a usted, o nos tratamos a igual criterio o esto se acabará, no me va a manejar a su antojo. Tengo criterio y cerebro, y me gusta usarlos. Aparte mi palabra favorita es decir no. ¿Se anima?

-Claro que sí, yo te haré cambiar esa palabra por un sí. Vas a ser mi amante desde ahora, tenlo muy claro

-Ok, me voy a trabajar.- le dice empujándolo ya que la tiene contra el escritorio.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado, quiero besarte, acariciarte y tenerte ahora.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo tan rápido, ya perdí como media hora con usted y tengo que volver al trabajo, si no me llamaran la atención por su culpa.

-Ahorita le digo a mi hermana que le dé una buena excusa a Lauren, que es la encargada de tu área. Pero te quiero aquí conmigo en mi oficina, te deseo ahora, quiero hacerte mía.

-No siempre se puede hacer lo que uno quiere, si fuera así yo estaría muy lejos de aquí.

-No permitiría que te fueras, te perseguiría. Aunque me dijeras que no quieres ser mi amante, no dejaría de insistir hasta que aceptaras y te dieras cuenta que lo nuestro es inevitable. Lo deseamos y no vamos a descansar hasta que no estemos completamente saciados.

-Lo sé, por eso acepto ser suya, quiero, es más lo necesito.

-Y lo vas a ser

Acerca más su cuerpo al de ella, Isabella reacciona con la piel de gallina. Ella al estar tan cerca de él, nota aquel aroma natural y masculino que la volvía loca. Ese hombre la hacía enloquecer desde la primera mirada.  
Edward descansa su cabeza en la de ella, mientras sus manos en la cintura de ella, la acercaba aún más. Ella olía a mujer y sin quitarse la ropa, eso le encantaba. Sus cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección.

-Tienes unos pechos apetecibles, me voy a dar un banquete chupándolos, lamiéndolos y acariciándolos; las cuervas de tus caderas son perfectas, me hechizaron desde la primera vez que las vi, te lo juro que me muero por sujetarlas para chocarlas con las mías y empujar una y otra vez mientras me entierro en lo más profundo de tu ser.

Movió las manos lentamente, explorando su espalda y disfrutando de la sensual reacción que percibía ella.

-Me muero por ver tu cara cuando llegues al orgasmo. Sé que no es el lugar apropiado, pero necesito hacerme mía, no puedo esperar a esta noche.

Isabella se sentía demasiado débil como para contestar, todas estas sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas le hacían perder la cabeza. Nunca se había sentido así. Tenía miedo así que se fue hacia la puerta para salir.

-No te vayas te deseo como un loco.- dijo Edward moviéndose con rapidez, haciendo que Isabella quedara con la espalda en la pared. Justo después él capturo su boca, sus lenguas iniciaron un baila frenético.

Isabella se dejo llevar por él. Edward con una mano se apodero de un pecho de ella, y con la otra le agarró una nalga. Los músculos de Isabella se tensaron. Edward, se rozó en ella, pegando en su vientre su creciente excitación, mientras Bella gemía y se estremecía. Ella respiro hondo, ya no había marcha atrás. Iba a perderse en el placer, hasta el final. Edward la fue llevando hasta el escritorio, allí la cogió de la cintura y la sentó sobre el escritorio sin ningún esfuerzo. Le bajo el uniforme y le desabrocho el sujetador, para dejarle los pechos al aire. Isabella al sentir la mirada hambrienta de Edward sintió como los pezones se le endurecían. Edward se inclino para llevarse uno de sus pechos a su boca. A ella se le llenaron los pulmones de aire, haciendo que sus pechos se levantaran aún más. Las manos de él, acariciaban sus muslos, separándolos para hacer un hueco entre ellas y poder tocarla bien.  
-Dios Bella, ya estas húmeda y caliente.- exclamo al alcanzar la tela de sus braguitas.

-Usted me enciende así

A Edward no le importó la pequeña tela y continuó explorando la parte más intima de ella. Isabella arrastrada por el placer, deseó poder tocar también la piel de él, pero su traje le impedía, lo que le causaba una tremenda frustración. Pero por suerte el no tardo en darse cuenta y se echó para atrás para quitarse toda la ropa y quedarse en bóxers.

Ella estaba magnificada por su cuerpo, dejando rienda suelta a sus ansias de explorar aquella piel, le beso por la garganta, presionando la nuez, humedeciéndola con la lengua, mordisqueando su piel, atormentándolo. Edward la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, le excitaba.

Isabella pasó sus dedos por sus tetillas, su lengua pasaba por todo su cuello. Ella era virgen, pero Edward le había enseñado lo que era la pasión, el deseo por un hombre.

El la levanta, y le baja completamente el uniforme y las braguitas, dejándola desnudo en el escritorio.

-Me vuelves loco, me enloqueces, se puede estar cayendo el mundo y nadie me movería de este lugar.

Tira al suelo todas las cosas de su escritorio y la estira en él. Le sube las piernas y se las abre.

-Sí, hazlo. Me muero por sentir tu lengua.

-Quiero beber de ti, sentir tu sabor en mis labios y en mi lengua- se iba acercando más.

Isabella sentía la expectación de ver como se iba acercando a su sexo con determinación. Era como un tigre que se acechaba a su presa. Edward sacando la lengua encuentra el sexo de ella, e iba lamiendo bien. Isabella jadeaba y se retorcía de placer.

-No pares, ¡siga!

Eso la volvía loca, con su lengua empieza a chuparle el clítoris hasta que sintió que se hinchaba por sus lamidas.

-Eres tan bella, tan deseable.

Ella elevaba sus caderas aún más para que el siguiera. Mientras el con un dedo le acariciaba sus labios.

-Necesito adentrarme en ti, no puedo resistir más.

Isabella tenía miedo de decirle que era virgen, por miedo a que se arrepintiera o la rechazaba.

-Antes de tenerte, acaríciamelo.

Isabella no sabía cómo, pero se levanto y uso su imaginación e intuición, poniéndose de rodillas, le acarició, luego le paso la lengua por su pene: desde la base hasta la punta donde succionaba más.

-Así sigue, que bien lo haces, no pares.

Isabella se sentía poderosa por hacer temblar de placer a un hombre tan guapo y poderoso como Edward.

Edward la levanta y la lleva al sillón de cuero negro. Isabella enreda sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas sintiendo su enorme pene rozando su vientre. Edward coge un preservativo y se lo coloca. La tumba y la vuelve a acariciar al mismo tiempo que coge un pezón con su boca, succionándolo. Edward comienza a restregar su miembro por todo el sexo de Bella.

-Hágame suya, lo quiero dentro de mí.

-Me muero por adueñarme de tu cuerpo.- se coloca y sujetándolo de sus caderas, se hunde de golpe en ella.

Se oye un grito desgarrador proveniente de Isabella

-No puede ser.- tratando de salirse de su cuerpo.

-No, no pares por favor. Siga-. Dice Isabella con voz apenada.

-¿Eras virgen?

-Sí, pero ya no lo soy. Siga, no pare

-Que dios me perdone pero no puede detenerme.- comenta mientras empieza a moverse lento y pausado.

-Hágalo más fuerte, que no me voy a romper

-Te puedo lastimar.

-No me lastima, hágalo.

Empezó a salir y entrar con más fuerza. Había oído que la primera vez una mujer rara vez se quedaba satisfecha, pero él lograría que Bella lo quedara, tenía la habilidad suficiente para hacerlo. Seguía saliendo y entrando con fuerza.

-No pare.- suplicaba Bella, mientras elevaba las caderas para chocar con las de él.

Isabella sollozaba de placer mientras que Edward salía y entraba de su cuerpo. Ella comenzó con espasmos, alcanzando el orgasmo, gimiendo por su satisfacción.

Edward vio como ella cerraba los ojos, y al poco tiempo el también alcanzó el orgasmo. Se quedó sorprendido: esa niña le había dado el orgasmo más intenso de su vida; ella era suya, solo suya. Sabía que algo dentro de él cambiaba, pero no sabía el que, en realidad no quería saber el qué.

Edward seguía dentro del cuerpo de Bella, no se quería salir, cosa rara en él; se sentía demasiado bien estar dentro de ella.

-¿Siempre es así? ¿Tan intenso y fuerte?

-No siempre; tiene que ver con la pareja. Ya lo decía yo que entre nosotros íbamos a sacar chispas.- sale de su cuerpo.- Ven.

-¿Adónde? No podemos salir desnudos.

-¿Ves esa puerta?, es un baño privado.- dice Edward divertido. La coge de la mano y la lleva.

-¡Vaya! Este baño es muy fino-. Comenta Bella cuando entra.

-Báñate solo el cuerpo, si te lavas el pelo sabrán lo que hemos estado haciendo.- la dice mientras deja salir el agua por la ducha.

-Pues yo creo que ya lo sabrán, llevamos aquí dentro un buen tiempo.

-Pero hazlo igualmente.- Se quita el preservativo y lo tira en la basura.

-Tápalo, si no van a verlo los de la limpieza, y sabrán que he hecho con usted.

Edward lo hace para darle el gusto. Luego camina hacia ella y con su mano empieza a lavarle las piernas, pasándole la mano entre ellas, por su sexo, acción que hace que Isabella de respingos.

-Te estoy excitando, de nuevo.

-Sí, mucho y usted lo sabe bien.

-Eres una mujer muy apasionada para haber sido virgen hasta hace minutos.

-¿Se siente muy orgulloso que lo desee tanto?

-Sí, me siento orgulloso, pero también estoy enojado contigo.

-¿Porqué está enojado? Yo ya soy su amante, que era lo que usted quería.

-Sí, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen?

-Simplemente, usted no me preguntó. ¿Algún problema?

-No, ninguno. Pero este no era el escenario para tu primera vez.

-El escenario es lo que menos importa.

-Yo no me di cuenta hasta el momento, pensé por la escena en las taquillas que no lo eras. Eres demasiado apasionada

-¿Qué pasa, que si eres virgen hay que ser frígida?

-Casi siempre van de la mano.

-Pues a lo mejor doy frígida.

-Te puedo asegurar que eres de todo menos frígida. ¿Por qué en tus veinte años no te habías entregado a un hombre?

-Pues mira: no tengo tiempo, estoy siempre con mi familia, además nunca había sentido el deseo por un hombre.

-¿Por qué ahora yo?

-Por qué tarde o temprano había de dejar de serlo, además del deseo que siento por ti. Y ya deje las preguntas.

-Pues me tiene curioso, que hayas llegado hasta hoy virgen; eres muy bella y deseable, y el tal Jake no la ha conseguido.  
-Jake es solo un amigo, hace 3 años que le conozco, siempre esta cuando le necesito.

-Pues esa amistad la cortas, ahora eres mía. Te prohíbo que le veas y que se te acerque.

-Está muy equivocado si cree que lo voy a hacer. Ahora déjeme, he de ir a trabajar.- agarra una toalla para secarse. Sale desnuda a la oficina, y se viste para poder salir.

Edward también se seca, sale furioso del baño.

-Te di una orden Isabella, no volverás a ver a ese tipo ¿está claro? – le dice mientras se pone su ropa.

-Ya le dije, que no me voy a dejar manejar a su antojo. Además me hablo y me veo con quien me dé la gana. Usted no es nadie para prohibírmelo.

-Soy tu amante, por lo tanto puedo.

Usted lo ha dicho, mi amante no mi dueño.

-En ti eso es lo mismo.

-No, usted es mi amante, no mi dueño.

-Otra orden: deja de hablarme de usted, eres mi amante y me puedes tratar de tú.

-Lo intentaré, pero si es una orden me temo que no lo conseguiré.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser más sumisa y dócil? No sé donde tenía mi cabeza cuando te conocí, eres muy terca y grosera. Me haces enojar mucho.

-Yo le puedo contestar a eso; su cabeza estaba bajo su pantalón. Jamás seré dócil con usted, nunca le diré que sí.

-Cuando yo doy una orden, espero que la gente la acate.

-Si me la da mi jefe la acato, de mi amante no.

-No sé por qué te deseo tanto, si no me quieres hacer feliz en lo que te pido.

-Ya me tengo que ir a trabajar, no se le olvida decirle a su hermana que me justifique a su ex novia.

-No te vas sin despedirte de mí con un beso.

-No lo haré, porqué dice que no le complazco.

-En la cama si me complaces, me vuelves loco, pero fuera de ella no.

-Ni en mil años. Al menos hay algo que si hago bien contigo.

-Demasiado bien.

Agarra la mano de ella para cogerla de la cintura, y luego sus manos la cogen de las nalgas, para atraparla en un beso hambriento y posesivo. Edward noto como ella se relajaba en sus brazos.

-Vámonos de aquí, a un hotel. Quiero seguir teniéndote, con una vez no es suficiente.

-Estoy en horas de trabajo, me tengo que ir ya.

-Maldita seas, mañana mismo quiero que renuncies al trabajo. Quiero tenerte cuando yo quiera.

-No pienso renunciar. Es mi trabajo, me gusta estar con usted pero no siempre se puede hacer lo que uno quiera.

-Si se puede. Tengo dinero suficiente para darte y que no trabajes, así podremos estar todo el día en la cama.

-¡No sea terco y mandón!

-Espero que pases esta noche conmigo y que nos quedemos hasta el amanecer.

-Tengo que hablar de mi madre de lo de usted, se supone que se fue de viaje y no nos quedamos en buenos términos.

-¿Ya le hablaste a tu madre de mí?

-No tengo secretos con ella. El día en que lo conocí, llegué tan furiosa por su arrogancia que me desahogue con ella.

-¿Te impacte lo suficiente como para tenerme en tu mente? Eso aparte de lo de la revista y no lo niegues.

-La revista mi mama la tenía guardada, y me la enseño cuando le hable de ti.

-¿Cuando aceptaras que me deseaste desde que nos vimos?

-No sea presumido y vanidoso.

-Te vuelvo loca con mis caricias y besos.

-No acepto ni niego nada, averígualo por si mismo.

Edward desliza la mano por el uniforme, haciendo a un lado sus braguitas, sintiendo su humedad.

-Te vuelvo loca con solo mi presencia ante ti, siénteme como me vuelves loco.

Isabella le toca el bulto en el pantalón y se da cuenta de su gran excitación.

-¿Qué te cuesta aliviarme mi cuerpo adolorido?

-¡Yo ya me voy!

Edward le da un beso, para después seguir por su cuello dejándole un chupetón (marca).

-Ya tienes mi marca.

-Está loco-. Dice ella mientras ríe y abre la puerta.- Ya ve, la secretaria no ocupa su lugar de trabajo- le dice mientras señala el asiento vacío.

-Habrá aprendido de ti, al ver que no obedeces ella ha decidió hacer lo mismo.

-Póngala en su sitio.

-¿Y a ti como hago para ponerte en tu sitio?

-Conmigo no puede: soy tu amante y eso me da privilegios. No olvide decirle a su hermana.

-No te preocupes-. La dice mientras se acerca y la besa.

-¡Aquí no!

-Yo te beso donde quiera yo, tú eres mía. Contigo soy muy posesivo, nunca me había pasado con una mujer.- De un arranque, le captura su boca pegándola a su cuerpo, le levanta la pierna y se la pone en su cadera para que sus cuerpos se peguen. Luego, al cortar el beso empieza a lamer su cuello.

-¿Qué hace? Está loco, nos pueden ver.

-No me importa, me da igual.- Sigue acariciándola, le mete una mano por debajo, agarrándola de las nalgas y apretándolas, ganándose gemidos de ella.

El no puede más y la vuelve a coger para llevarla a la oficina. Cierra la puerta con llave y la pega a la pared. La desabrocha el vestido, y este cae al suelo dejándola en sujetador y braguitas. Las manos de él, se pasean por todo el cuerpo de ella.

-Tienes un cuerpo glorioso, tengo ganas de comérmelo a besos y me tiene loco.- Se arrodilla y le separa los muslos. Empieza a pasar su lengua por su entrepierna, por encima de las braguitas.

Isabella se sacudía en jadeos y gemidos.

Él, le desabrocha el sujetador y le quita las braguitas dejándola completamente desnuda. Da un paso atrás y la mira con ojos vidriosos por el deseo:

-Fuiste diseñada para darle placer a un hombre; pero ahora solo me lo darás a mí, solo a mí. Eres mía.- Se vuelve a acercar y se inclina para atraparle un pezón con su boca, para empezar a chupar y succionar. Con la mano, baja por su estomago, por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo y acariciarlo.

Ella por instinto abre más las piernas, así le da más acceso. Cosa que hace que él introduzca un dedo en su sexo, agitándolo con profundidad. Ella le quita su chaqueta.

-Ahora no, quiero darte placer a ti.- le dice entre sus labios. Luego se desliza hacia abajo quedando de rodillas para chupar todo su sexo.

Isabella sentía como cada vez estaba más húmeda. Ese hombre la reducía a nada en sus brazos. Solamente quería que él nunca la dejara.

Edward se levanta y la tumba en el suelo, se desabrocha el pantalón y saca su pene. Isabella ve la enorme erección que lleva él mientras él se pone el preservativo. Se tumba encima de ella, y esta misma le abraza del cuello.

-Béseme.

-Siempre.- la besa introduciendo la lengua, que empieza un frenético baile con la de ella.- Eres mía, mía, mía.

-Solo suya, solo suya.

Edward empieza a pasar su pene entre sus piernas.

-Apriétamela con tus piernas.

Isabella apretaba sus piernas, dejando el pene de Edward atrapado, para luego liberarlo.

-Eres única, me perteneces desde el momento en que te vi, me adueñe de ti.

-Y yo, ¿me adueñe de usted?

Edward no le contesto, le daba miedo aceptar que esa chiquilla se estaba adueñando de él, de su cuerpo, de sus pensamientos… No, eso no iba a pasar esto es sexo, solo sexo… y sexo espectacular, demasiado bueno. La levanta de las caderas penetrándola de una fuerte y agresiva. Quería distraerse para no pensar en aquella pregunta. Empieza salir y a volver entrar, una y otra vez, sin dejar descansar. Un dedo de él, se desliza hacía el clítoris de ella y empieza a moverlo con rapidez, logrando que Isabella se retorciera de placer.

-Así, mm. Delicioso, ¡Siga, no pare!

Su voz se iba perdiendo y empezó a retorcerse por los espasmos del orgasmo. Los dos estaban sudados, y con la última embestida ella llego sintiendo las estrellas, él con un grito de animal satisfecho y saciado, derramó su líquido en el condón.

Segundos más tarde…

-¿Te digo un secreto? Me siento muy a gusto dentro de tu cuerpo

-Mira, en algo coincidimos, me encanta tenerlo dentro de mí.

-Siento que te poseo cuando estoy dentro de ti.

-Sí, es el único lugar donde puedo obedecerlo sin reclamar...

-Mira que bien, a partir de ahora si quiero ordenarte algo lo haré cuando esté dentro de tu cuerpo.

-Es usted un tramposo.

Edward sale de su cuerpo y va al baño para tirar el condón, se lava su pene y sale del baño. Isabella está terminándose de arreglar.

-Como siempre se salió con la suya.

-Nos salimos con la nuestra, tú me seguiste en cada paso.

-Está bien, lo acepto, me encanto. Ahora me iré y no me detenga por favor.

-Está bien. Adiós.

Isabella abre la puerta.

-Adiós.

Isabella se va al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se van a cerrar, ve a Edward mirándola.

-Jessica, me pasas todos los recados y llamadas.

-Si señor Cullen.- Tratando de pasar a su oficina.

-Espérame 5 minutos.- dice mientras la detiene.- Y dile a mi hermana que venga, he de hablar con ella ahora.

Edward entra en su oficina y abre el ventanal para que entrara el aire y se fuera el olor a sexo, también le echa perfume a la oficina.

Alice entra en la oficina.

-Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. Has estado dos horas aquí con ella, ya pudo haber sido destruida la ciudad y tú ni te enterabas.

-¿2 horas? Ni las sentí… Necesito que le hables a Lauren para que le des una escusa a Isabella por su gran tardanza y no la regañe.

Alice hace lo que le pidió. Así cuando Isabella llega a su área de trabajo solo tiene que preocuparse de contarle todo a Ángela.

-Ahora hermanito, cuéntame todo desde lo que paso en el ascensor.

-Que curiosa saliste, ¿desde cuándo te interesa tanto mi vida amorosa?

-Esa chica es diferente, solamente con 20 años, va insultándote. Y la mejor cosa es que se lo permites.

-Si le grito.

-Pero no lo suficiente para que te haga caso.

-Me gusta su carácter. La verdad es que me encanta pelear con ella.

-Me supongo que ya es tu amante, porque no creo que en estas dos horas halláis estado hablando todo el rato.

-Hablamos y si.

-¿Qué paso? Creía que no querías saber más de ella y su novio.

-Lo de su novio se lo inventó para que me alejara de ella.

-¿Pero tú la viste?

-Sí, pero solo es un amigo que utilizó para que la dejara en paz.

-¿Pero por qué lo hizo?

-Por que vio a Victoria, se molestó y quiso vengarse.

-Se puso celosa.

-Ella dice que no, pero primero muerta que admitirlo. Dice que se sintió usada.

-Vengativa la niña.

-Sí, pero es mi amante.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, ¿qué fue lo que esperabas o te decepciono?

-Fue mejor de lo que me esperaba. ¿Sabes? Fui el primer hombre, era virgen, me dio su virginidad en esta oficina.

-¡No es justo!- dice mientras se levanta.- La primera vez de una mujer debe ser inolvidable.

-Te puedo asegurar que lo fue. No lo sabía, lo supe cuando ya la había hecho mía, ella no me dijo nada. Y yo no sospeche, es muy apasionada.

-Ojala que fuera lindo para ella. ¿Así que ya es tu amante?

-Sí, me pertenece

-Wuau, ¿desde cuándo eres tan posesivo hermanito?

-Desde hace 2 horas cuando la tuve. Ella es mía y de nadie más.

-Estás loco, no te puedes adueñar de una mujer por más que fueras el primer hombre de su vida.

-No lo voy a discutir más, ella es mía y punto. ¿Pasó algo importante de trabajo?

-Se concreto una junta a las 5 de la tarde. Espero que a esa hora este bien y no interfiera en tus planes.

-No a esa hora está bien.

-¿No vas a estar con Isabella?

-Por la noche.

-De acuerdo.

-Otra cosa, mandas a un mensajero a comprar un teléfono móvil, para ella.

- ¿Algún modelo en especial? ¿De pago mensual?

-Sí, uno como el tuyo o el mío. No quiero pelear con ella por si no tiene saldo.

-No te preocupes, ¿Algo más?

-Sí, dile al gerente de nuestro banco que me mande a alguien para abrir dos tarjetas de crédito y dos cuentas de cheques.

-¿Para qué necesitas eso?

-Para Isabella.

-Qué raro siempre has ido dando cheques a tus amantes pero no tarjetas ni cuentas.

-No quiero que Isabela batalle por el dinero, tarde o temprano la sacaré del trabajo y quiero que se siente libre con el dinero, y no me ande pidiendo.

- Sí, ¿Pero crees que ella aceptará?

-No pero la convenceré. Es mi mujer y quiero consentirla.

-Haces bien en tratarla como a una reina. Lo del teléfono, ¿es para tenerla controlada o para comunicarte con ella?

-Las dos cosas

-¿Eso es todo lo que necesitas?

-Sí por ahora. Gracias

-De nada sabes que te adoro.

Isabella y Ángela:

-¿Qué paso con lo de la firma?

-Con eso nada, me tope con el señor Cullen en el ascensor.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Le aclaraste algo?

-Sí, y para no hacerte un cuento muy largo ya fui suya, soy su amante.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Donde fue, en el ascensor?

- En su oficina. Si hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando me hizo suya y se dio cuenta que era virgen, era para sacarle una foto.

-Rara la foto, ¿tu arriba o debajo de él?

-No seas grosera, yo debajo de él.

Y las dos se carcajearon.

-¿Y la vieja de Victoria?

-Según él, ya no está con ella.

-Ok, ¿Es tan bueno como dicen?

-No tengo a nadie con el que compararlo, pero me imagino que es insuperable.

-Imagínate, dentro de poco saldrás en las revistas y los periódicos. Eres la amante de Edward Cullen.

-No había pensado en eso. Hablaré con él, no quiero publicidad en mi vida.

-Me imagino que hoy es tu último día trabajando.

-Voy a seguir trabajando, él lo acepto a regañadientes. El seguirá insistiendo, porque es un cretino que siempre quiere que se cumpla lo que él pide.

-¿Cretino? Te estás pasando, eres suya, deberías hablar de él y con el más respetuosamente.

-Soy su amante, no su esclava. Además, es divertido pelear con él.

-Ya me imagino como terminan sus peleas.

-Me da miedo todo esto, la aventura con él. Creo que perdí mi cabeza y no la encuentro.

-No seas tonta, dale vacaciones a la razón y disfruta de él.

-Sí, pero cuando todo esto acabe, terminare con el corazón roto.

-Aquí estaré. ¿Estás enamorada de él?

-Para nada, solo quiero sexo.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees. Jamás te hubieras entregado a él si no fuera porque te enamoraste de él. No engañas a nadie.

-No quiero analizar mis sentimientos por él. Solo sé que esto la voy a disfrutar y vivir al máximo. Haber que pasa con el tiempo.

-Así se habla.

-Nadie debe saberlo.

-No te preocupes, mi boca estará cerrada.

-Más te vale Ángela.

-Solamente te pido una cosa: no cambies nunca.

- De eso que no te quepa la menor duda.

Pasa el tiempo y llega la hora de comer.

-¿Vamos a comer Isabella o ya hiciste planes con él?

-No, ni siquiera sé si lo veré por la noche.

Se van a comer.

Edward en su oficina

-¿Aún falta mucho? Es la hora de la comida.

-Si quiere lo dejamos, aunque a usted es de los que hasta que no termina no se va.

-¿Soy un ogro verdad?- la dice mirándola.

-No simplemente no le gusta dejar las cosas a medias pero parece que hoy es el día de las sorpresas.

-Morías si no hacías un comentario de lo que paso esta mañana. Anda pregunta.

-No tengo ningún derecho.

-Pregunta, fuiste la secretaria de mi papa y ahora la mía desde hace tres años.

-¿Esa niña, es su nueva amante?

-No es una niña, es una mujer. Se llama Isabella y sí, es mi amante.

-Es muy guapa, pero le habla horrible señor. Parece que ella es la dueña y usted su empleado.

-No se lo diga a ella, no vaya a ser que empiece a dar ordenes.

-Algo a su favor: le cambió su sentido del humor le veo feliz, coqueto y con una picardía que hace mucho que no le veía.

-Me devolvió mi juventud. Vamos a terminar, a ella la veo por la noche.

Isabella y Ángela

-No vino, ¿no le extrañas?

-No, hace tres horas fui suya, lo hicimos dos veces.

-¿Dos? ¡Qué bárbaro!

-Estábamos desesperaditos. Vámonos que se hace tarde.

Pasa el tiempo y llegan las 6 de la tarde.

-Ya me voy Ángela, necesito hablar con mi mama del señor Cullen.

-Es tu amante y le hablas de usted, pareces ridícula.

-Lo hago para picarlo, hasta mañana

Isabella se va al baño a quitarse el uniforme y ponerse la ropa de calle.

Con Edward

-Carlos, vas y la traes, debe estar en la parada del autobús, necesito hablar con ella.

Entra Alice.

-¿Y si no quiere subir? La señorita es brava.

- Me da igual como lo haces, pero como sea la quiero aquí.

-Si señor Cullen, con permiso.

-¿Qué necesitas Alice?

-Revisar lo de la junta con los ejecutivos, ahora viene Jasper.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué pasa con Isabella?

-Necesito darle el teléfono que le trajiste y decirle que la paso a buscar por la noche.

-No creo que le guste que la hagas venir.

-Que vaya aprendiendo quien manda aquí.

Llega Jasper a la oficina. Mientras Carlos, llega a la parada y espera a Isabella.

-Buenas tardes señorita.- la dice cuando la ve llegar.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-El señor Cullen me pidió que la llevara a su oficina, quiere hablar con usted.

-No puedo, me imagino que es para decirme que nos vemos en la noche, dígale que lo espero en mi casa.

-Señorita tengo instrucciones de llevarla con el

-Yo ya le dije que no quiero ir.

-No me obligue a hacer lo que me dijo que hiciera si usted se negaba.

-¿Qué le dijo que hiciera ese cretino?

-Que la llevara a la fuerza, lo he de hacer no puedo perder mi trabajo y tengo como 10 niños que mantener.- dice sorprendido por como habla de Edward.

-¿No son muchos 10?

-Son 3 pero comen como 10.

-Voy a ir con ese señor, pero me va a oír y lo hago para que no pierda su trabajo.

Edward estaba con Alice, Jasper y Jessica, cuando oyen la voz de Carlos tratando de calmar a Isabella, ella abre la puerta sin llamar.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios quiere? - le dice gritando.

Alice, Jasper y Jessica voltean a ver a Isabella, que echaba chispas pero se veía guapa: traía una minifalda negra con una blusa de escote pronunciado y con parte del estomago descubierto.

Edward la mira, y piensa que se ve divina. Hasta ahora solo la había visto con el uniforme o desnuda no con esa ropa que le resalta su figura.

-Quiero que no me vuelvas a gritar y a hablarme en ese tono.

-Le hablo como me da la gana y más cuando me ordena algo. Yo me iba a casa y llega el pobre Carlos por mí, con miedo de perder el trabajo si no conseguía traerme. Usted parece un mafioso con los métodos que utiliza. ¿Quién se cree?

-Soy su jefe señorita y el dueño de esta empresa.

-Son las 18.30 así que ahora estoy en horario no laboral. A menos de que me hable para que haga horas extra.

-No, todo lo contrario, no quiero que trabajes más, te quiero bien descansada para la noche.

-¿Entonces que quiere?

-Ya te dije: que no me hables así y que me obedezcas.

-El que me mando a buscar a la parada es mi amante, y a ese no tengo que obedecerlo.

Edward les dice a los que están ahí que les dejen solos.

-Hasta luego cuñada, me caes muy bien.- La dice Alice antes de irse.

-Disculpe señora pero no soy su cuñada, solo soy la que tiene el honor de acostarse con su hermano y eso no me convierte en su cuñada, si no cambiaria usted de cuñada muchas veces.

-Tienes razón, me salió. La verdad me caes muy bien.

-Usted también me cae bien, se nota que fueron educados en distinto lugar.

Edward mira molesto a Bella.

-Sí, yo fui educada en un colegio de monjas y Edward fue a un colegio libre.

-Se nota señora, y por lo que veo con él, fracasaron en el intento de educarlo. Ahora solo nos queda soportar sus defectos.

-No nos queda otra.

-Síguele la pelota a ella, ya veo como te confabulas con esta niñita grosera en mi contra…

-Ya me voy, que ya salió el ogro, lo bueno que tu no le tienes miedo y te enfrentas a él.

-Ya Alice vete.

Alice se va dejando a Edward y a Isabella solos.

-¿Qué quiere? Me quiero ir ya.

-Primero esto.- la coge acercándola a él y la abraza de la cintura.- te ves preciosa con esa ropa, pero no me gusta que otros hombres vean lo que es mío. ¿Por qué no te vas con el uniforme?

-Me vine con esta ropa porque se suponía, que después del trabajo iba a hacer unos recados. Pero ya no me da tiempo, si quiere que pase la noche con usted.

-Háblame de tu, eres mi mujer no una extraña.

-No soy tu mujer, soy tu amante.

-Es lo mismo, eres mía. No me gusta que se te vea el vientre, ese escote es un peligro para mis ojos, es indecente.

-Es lo bueno de ser una mujer de 20 años, me puedo dar el lujo de vestirme así, yo no tengo la culpa de que sus ex amantes sean unos vejestorios. Así se visten las chicas de mi edad.

-Las que tienen dueño, pero tu si lo tienes. Se me antoja hacer esto.- le pasa la lengua por todo su escote.- Me provocas, me excitas a rabiar.- y termina capturando su boca en un beso devorador y hambriento.

Isabella lo abraza de su cuello y le corresponde el beso buscando su lengua para explorarse uno a uno y empezar un baile frenético de lenguas. Edward la agarra de las nalgas i la aprieta contra su erección.

-Si no paramos volveré a tenerte en esta oficina.

-¿Y no quiere tenerme aquí?

-Me muero por tenerte de nuevo, pero quiero estar en una cama para poder maniobrar y hacerle tributo a tu cuerpo. Por la noche nos vamos a acabar la cama de lo puedo asegurar.

-Promesas, puras promesas.

-Contigo paso del enojo, a la pasión y a la picardía en segundos.

-Me gusta la variedad de emociones que le provoco.

-No te cuento más porque te pones vanidoso. Ten.- le entrega el celular.

-¿Y esto para qué?

-Para poder comunicarme contigo todo el tiempo.

-Son muy caros para mantener las tarjetas se acaban muy rápido.

-Es de pago mensual y yo lo pagaré.

Isabella se le queda viendo.

-No seas necia y orgullosa, soy tu amante y quiero regalarte cosas. Además esto es muy útil para los dos.

-Está bien, todo sea para que no me mandes al chofer a buscarme.

-Gracias por aceptarlo. Ahí están las instrucciones, ya está cargado y listo para hablar y recibir llamadas. Aquí está el número, yo ya lo anote.

-Se tenía que haber esperado a ver si yo se lo quería dar. – Le guiña un ojo a Edward provocando, que él la volvería a besar apasionadamente, llevándola y tumbándola en el sofá, poniéndose el encima.

-No hago nada más que pensar en esto: en tu cuerpo, en tus gemidos, me nublas la mente y solo quiero estar penetrándote todo el tiempo, me enloqueces.

-Tú también me enloqueces Edward.

-Me excita como dices mi nombre, es como si me llamaras para hacerte mía y poseerte.

-Si no quieres nada más yo me voy. Si sigo aquí terminaré suplicándote que me tomes y que me hagas tuya.

-Y yo terminaré tomándote, me tienes en un estado de excitación permanente.

Se levanta y le da la mano para levantarla. Isabella se acomoda la falda y la blusita.

-¿Cómo se desabrocha eso?

-Así.- Isabella jugando, se desabrocha la blusa enseñando su sujetador.

-¿Y el sujetador como se desabrocha?

Isabella le sigue el juego y se lo desabrocha, dejando al descubierto sus bien formados pechos, dándole una buena vista a Edward.

-Wow, y así se chupan.- Se inclina y atrapa uno con la boca mientras que con la mano acaricia el otro.

Isabella esta gimiendo y pidiendo más, que la haga suya.

-Maldición, tengo una junta a las 7 con los ejecutivos.

-No me dejes así, hazme tuya.

-Abróchate el sujetador y la blusa, vamos a salir de aquí, coge tu teléfono.

Mientras Isabella se viste, Edward coge un condón del cajón y salen de la oficina.

-¿Vas a salir hermanito?

-No tardo ni 20 minutos, voy a llevarla a la limusina, me despido y vengo.

-Espero que no llegues tarde a la junta.

-Si no llego, empieza sin mí.

-Adiós.- Se gira a la secretaria.- Isabella le tiene loco.

-Eso parece.

-Algo me dice que ya conocí a mi cuñada de verdad.

-Y yo a mi otra jefa.

-Bueno es que es la mejor de lo que he conocido a mi hermano, Es una chica con carácter, que no le deja dominar. Un hombre como mí hermano, no le veo con una chica sumisa y dócil, necesita la adrenalina y la competencia de haber quien gana. Me gusta como cuñada y estoy segura que mis papas la van adorar. Eso sí, van a pasar muchos problemas hasta que acepten que se aman de verdad, pero terminaran juntos, ya lo verás.

Edward y Isabella entran al ascensor y cuando se cierran las puertas Edward se abalanza sobre ella, pegándola a la pared y besándola con besos cortos pero apasionados. Ella, le abraza metiendo los dedos por el pelo de Edward, mientras él se arrodilla, levanta la falda, le hace a un lado las braguitas y comienza a pasar su lengua por el sexo de ella.

-Así, chupa más. Me vuelves loca con tu lengua.

Edward seguía chupándola como si no tuviera suficiente, escucha el sonido del ascensor al llegar al aparcamiento y sale de las piernas de ella.

-¡Siga!

-Ya llegamos al aparcamiento, donde está la limusina.

-¿Ahí lo vamos a hacer?

-Sí, la vamos a estrenar tú y yo. ¿No te excita la idea?

-Todo lo tuyo me excita, vamos ya.

Edward la mira, y se apodera de su boca, dejándosela toda húmeda.

-Me enloqueces. Cuando ocultas el deseo que sientes por mí, eres una fiera. Cuando toco tu cuerpo, me lo entregas con ganas. Esto se está saliendo de control. Tu cuerpo me llama, tú me llamas y no lo puedo ignorar, término siendo preso de nuestros deseos. No me importa el lugar para tenerte. Esto me tiene totalmente descontrolado y siempre me ha gustado tener el control, contigo tengo impulsos y voy a la deriva.

-Si tú piensas eso, imagínate yo. Desde esta mañana no pienso, no razono, ahora estoy aquí a punto de ser tuya por tercera ocasión, sin impedirlo, todo lo contrario participo gustosamente. ¿Sabes que decidí esta mañana?

-Dímelo, me muero por saber.

-Darle vacaciones a la razón y vivir esto contigo intensamente hasta donde llegue, tope donde tope.

-Entonces tú y yo le damos vacaciones a la razón.

-Sí, es lo mejor, todo esto asusta, tengo miedo de que nos hagamos daño.

-Nunca te haría daño a conciencia. Sabes, siempre antes de empezar una aventura, pongo mis reglas pero contigo las mandé de vacaciones. Solo quiero tenerte y volver a tenerte. ¿Te digo un secreto? Pero no lo divulgues por ahí, aunque todo el mundo ya lo sabe, ahora ni se acuerdan.

-Dime, no lo voy a divulgar.

-Mi mama, también fue empleada en esta empresa, papa la conoció en la planta.

-¿Qué? Si yo la vi en una revista que me enseñaron y es muy fina.

-Te digo que ya es una dama de sociedad, pero fue humilde y trabajadora en la empresa de papa. En esta misma hace 30 años y en tu misma línea de trabajo.

-Me imagino que fue una buena historia de amor.

-Si te portas bien conmigo, puede que un día te la cuente.

-Pues ya me perdí la historia.

-Mala, vamos ya. Carlos, ve a tomar algo en la cafetería y vuelves en 30 minutos.

-Si señor Cullen.

Edward ve que Carlos se va y voltea y abre la puerta de la limusina, mira a los ojos a Isabella mientras la apoya en la limusina. Le desabrocha la blusa y la lanza al asiento de la limusina.

-Nos van a ver.

-Este aparcamiento es privado y si te fijas estamos en el rincón más oscuro. Es perfecto para nosotros. En lo que estemos aquí, nadie vendrá.

Quiero que sepas que te estoy dando poder, tú tienes a tu servicio la misma gente que yo tengo mientras estés conmigo.

-Yo no quiero eso, quiero tenerte en mi cama.

-Y me vas a tener, pero tienes que hacer el papel de amante.

-¿Ese poder se lo da a todas tus amantes?

-No quiero hablar de eso contigo.

-Solo dímelo, no lo usaré en tu contra, lo prometo.

-No, eres la primera que le otorgo ese poder, ¿contenta?

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, no me preguntes eso, déjame hacerte el amor.

La desabrocha el sujetador y también lo tira al asiento. Isabella le mira y siente su mirada de posesión.

-Parece que me quieras comer.

-Te voy a comer a besos y chupadas por todo el cuerpo hasta que me pidas clemencia.

-¿Clemencia? ¿Es un castigo?

-Sí, por ser tan provocativa y deseable.

La desabrocha la falda, y esta cae al suelo. La levanta la pierna y le besa las rodillas y tobillos.

-Vamos a meternos, tengo un poco de frío.

-Yo te voy a entrar en valor, te vas a poner caliente…

-Ya lo estoy, me tiene húmeda y excitada.

Edward le quita sus bragas y la huele.

-Tu olor me tiene cautivado, quiero impregnarme de tu olor. En mi cuerpo quiero que se mezclen el tuyo y el mío y salga uno afrodisiaco.

-Está loco.

Edward se arrodilla y con las manos le abre las piernas, le abre los labios de su sexo y los atrapa con la boca, chupándolos.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí tu lengua es mágica, la sabe usar divinamente.

Ella se apretaba contra él, se estaba volviendo arcilla en sus manos. Edward la acariciaba con la lengua mientras ella gemía. Ella deslizaba su cuerpo hacia abajo, y él la seguía para poder seguir chupándola. La inmovilizo y sujetó cuando nota que ella perdía sus fuerzas.

-Ve muñeca, yo te espero aquí para seguir amando tu cuerpo.

Isabella se convulsiono, gritando de plena satisfacción animal. Edward la carga y la mete en la limusina. Cierra la puerta y abre un poco la ventana y vuelve a mirarla.

-Eres tan bella, me tienes hirviendo. Tengo tu sabor en mi boca y quiero más de él, ¿cómo lo haces para tenerme así?

-No hago nada, yo también me entrego así, con la misma pasión que tú.- Le dice ya recuperada.

-Lo sé, esto es de dos. Nuestros cuerpos se unen perfectamente.

-Tienes mucha ropa, y yo nada.

Isabella le quita su chaqueta, su camisa y su corbata. Le desabrocha el pantalón y lo desliza hacia abajo quitándoselo. Le quita los zapatos y por último le quita sus bóxers, dejándolo desnudo…

* * *

**Alguna pregunta, critica, o felicitaciones ( aunque no creo que esto ultimo) decírmelo por los reviews se os agradecerá a todos.**

**Besos!**


	8. Chapter 7

Siento la tardanza, no tengo disculpa alguna. Pero aún así, aquí estoy. Un beso a tods.

Edward ya desnudo, la sienta sobre él con las piernas abiertas enredadas en su cintura.

-Eres un encanto de mujer.

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo, pero para quedar bien después de lo que me hizo ahora fuera; usted es un encanto de hombre.

-¿Te gusto mucho? Quiero repetir, me encanta tu sexo, me he hecho adicto a él.- La mira a los ojos.- Tienes una mirada muy profunda, todo en ti me tiene cautivado, eres entre una bruja y una hechicera.

-Soy lo que tú quieras.-

Lo abraza y pasa sus brazos por su espalda, arañándolo, dejándole marcas, lo besa en la boca profundamente buscando su sabor, su lengua para jugar con ella.

-Besas bien rico- dijo Edward contra sus labios- me dejas húmeda mi boca de tu sabor

La empuja para que el sexo de ella quedara sobre su estomago, y se empieza a mover de manera ondulatoria.

-¡Dios, hágalo más!

Ella misma se restregaba sobre el estomago de él, estaba humedeciendo con su propia humedad. El la baja de nuevo.

-Tócame, acaríciame, quiero sentir tus manos y tu lengua sobre mi cuerpo y sobre todo en una parte de mi anatomía.

Isabella se le acerca y toma su barbilla con su boca, desciende y le pasa la lengua por su cuello y luego le da besitos por el pecho y con los dientes muerde sus tetillas, descendiendo por el estomago, encuentra el ombligo y con la lengua lo chupa y saborea. Sigue su descenso y se encuentra con una erección gigantesca, se lo agarra con las manos acariciándoselo de la base hasta la cabeza, succionándole su cabecita e introduciéndolo en su boca, lo sobaba.

-Así chiquilla, lo haces muy bien.

-No soy una chiquilla tu me hiciste mujer.

-Si te hice mujer, mi mujer, sigue me vas a matar.

-Si te mata ya no lo hago.

-No me tortures, sigue haciéndolo.

-Ya que insiste, usted es el jefe.

-Así deberías de obedecerme siempre.

-Estoy de buenas, aproveche.

-Sigue chupando mi pene hasta que te lo acabes.

-Voy a dejar un poquito para después

Sigue pasándole su lengua por todo el pene una y otra vez hasta enloquecer a Edward.

-Ya chiquita. Ven- Se estira sobre el asiento y la coloca arriba de él, pero del revés quedando su cara con el sexo de ella, y el de él en la cara de ella.- Vamos a volvernos locos entre los dos con nuestras caricias mutuas.

Isabella se sentía una diosa del sexo, "No puede ser, es la tercera vez que me entrego a él y ya con esta intimidad tan fuerte, pero lo necesito" pensaba ella.

Isabella empieza a meterse el pene hasta casi la garganta, sacándolo y volviendo a meterlo. Edward está trabajando en el sexo de ella, volviéndola loca de placer, le deslizaba su lengua por todo el seco, y introduce un dedo, y luego otro moviéndose por toda su profundidad.

-Ya brujita ven.-Agarra su pantalón y saca un preservativo y se lo coloca.

Isabella mientras ve como se lo coloca, le agarra de la cara.

-Qué guapo que eres.

-Tú eres la bella, los halagos no van a impedir que te tome de una manera desgarradora y potente, estoy a mil por ti.-Se la queda viendo- Cabálgame.

Isabella se acomoda arriba de él y se introduce su miembro lentamente para sentir la posesión, y como se desliza dentro de ella. Moviéndose a un compas lento y pausado.

-Hazlo rápido, acelera tus movimientos, imagínate que vas sobre un potro salvaje por el campo a través. Tómame, soy tuyo.

Isabella lo hizo, moviéndose de una manera vertiginosa y acelerada, Edward le agarro las caderas levantándola para arriba y para abajo, lo hacía con fuerza que rayaba en la locura, los dos parecían poseídos por algo que ni ellos mismos sabían ponerle nombre, era una necesidad imperiosa de alcanzar la cúspide del deseo. Los dos estaban empapados de sudor y seguían. Isabella lograba moverse y moverse hasta que quedo inerte, mientras ella se hundía en un abismo de placer sintió como Edward la cambio de posición, sentándola en el suelo de la limusina y levantándola por las nalgas la penetro de manera profunda. Entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Edward no hallaba salida a tanta excitación, quería seguir poseyéndola hasta agotarse, y seguía con las embestidas sobre el sexo de ella. Bella sintió que volvía a sumergirse en otro orgasmo para su sorpresa mientras él gritaba de una forma animal alcanzando junto ella el éxtasis.

Minutos después Edward checa su reloj.

-Mi reina ya se me hizo tarde para mi junta, ya hace diez minutos que debe haber empezado. Me distraes y desconcentras mucho, ahora voy a llegar y les voy a decir lo bien que nos salió en el coche, ahorita esto inunda mi mente.

-Entonces para que me manda buscar.

-Fue mi error, eres muy provocativa, te veo y solo quiero poseerte de todas las formas.

-Yo también siento lo mismo, me trae loca.

Edward sale de su cuerpo, y con unos pañuelos envuelve el condón ahí. Isabella se sienta y empieza a vestirse mientras Edward hace lo mismo.

-No puedo creer hasta donde hemos llegado.- Comenta Isabella

-Yo menos. La verdad, nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer como para distraerme del trabajo.

-¿Me perdonas por distraerte de tu trabajo?

-Claro, siempre lo puedes hacer cuando quieras. Tienes mi permiso.

-No empecemos por que terminamos peleando. Aunque no lo tuviera haría lo que quisiera.

-Si ya oí grosera, ya viene Carlos, que te lleve a donde quieras y después a tu casa.

-¿A dónde quiera?

-¿No dijiste que necesitas hacer algo antes? ¿Qué harás?

-Necesito ir a la farmacia a conseguir unas pastillas para mi mama, y quería tela para que mi mama me haga la ropa.

-Está bien, me paso por ti a eso de las 21:00 h.

-Está bien, pero puedo ir en autobús.

-Ya tienes coche a tu disposición, úsalo. Además, ni loco dejo que vayas así vestida en autobús. Aparte olvídate de los autobuses, no vas a volver a subirte en uno.

-Volvemos a lo mismo, si me da la gana me voy en autobús y tu no me dices como he de vestirme. No te me impongas porque así yo no funciono.

-Me dan celos que otros te miren, anda compláceme por favor.

-Así bonito si entiendo. Además así se visten las chicas de mi edad.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta que otros vean lo que es mío.

-Pero es tuyo que te importa si ven o si no, tú sabes que eres el primero.- Le besa para tranquilizarlo.

Edward la abraza y la besa por el cuello.

-Esta Carlos ahí enfrente, para.

-Lo sé, pero no nos ve, ya quiero que sea de noche para estar en una cama haciéndote mía de nuevo.

-Yo también quiero.

Isabella coge la cabeza de Edward y la levanta de sus pechos.

-Estoy empezando a creer que me distes una pócima para embrujarme, no puedo separarme de ti, dejar de tocarte y de besarte.

-Jo, me descubriste, no lo volveré a hacer.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-No te lo prometo, me gusta tenerte así, deseándome tanto.

-Si no fuera porque ya esta Carlos te volvería a tener

-Ya vamos a salir, tienes que irte a tu junta.

-Lo sé, la junta, pero quien piensa en eso teniéndote así en mis brazos, me tienes loco.

Toma su boca por asalto, besándola hambriento con ganas de más, con las manos buscaba todo su cuerpo con desesperación. Isabella le correspondía el beso con ganas.

-Por dios vamos a salirnos o si no vamos a terminar otra vez teniéndonos y yo ya no traigo preservativos.

Isabella se acomoda su ropa por enésima vez y sale fuera. Edward se queda un rato para esperar que se le baje su erección.

-¿Vamos a ir directo a un hotel por la noche? No quiero restaurante, ni fotos-

-¿Por qué no? Eres mi amante y tarde o temprano la prensa sabrá de ti.

-Hablamos de eso por la noche.

-Te deje los labios rojos e hinchados, se ve que vienes de estar con tu amante, tienes las mejillas sonrojadas, tus ojos tienen una mirada de deseo cumplido y una expresión en tu cara de satisfecha y saciada.

-Así me siento y estoy segura que se nota que vengo de estar contigo.

-Bueno yo ya me voy.- Antes, abre su cartera y saca un fajo de billetes.

-Le dije que no quiero dinero ni regalos, siento que me paga por que le di un buen rato.

-No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por tu familia. ¿No te gustaría llegar a tu casa con algo para ellas aparte de lo necesario?

-Lo que les doy con mi trabajo.

-Acéptalo, eres mi mujer. ¿Si fuera tu esposo, lo aceptarías verdad?

-Tú lo has dicho mi esposo, pero eres mi amante.

-Lo que haces conmigo es no lo mismo que una esposa, te acuestas conmigo, me haces feliz… La verdad, ninguna me había hecho sentir tan bien como tú, la única diferencia es el papel. Hazme ese favor quiero que tengas lo que nunca has tenido, tú y tu familia. Compláceme, quiero tratarte como una princesa. No estoy pagando tus servicios, no te estoy tratando como las demás amantes. Créelo.

-Te creo, pero me siento rara, no quiero hacer lo que dije siempre que nunca haría: recibir dinero de un hombre.- Hizo una pausa, ya que estaba llorando-. Y claro que me gustaría llegar a casa con cosa para ellas.

-No llores, quiero hacerte feliz.-Le besa las lagrimas y se las limpia con su boca.

-¿Qué haces?

-Limpiar tus lagrimas, no me gusta como se ve en tu cara, nunca quiero verlas en ella, eres demasiado perfecta para esas lagrimas.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza, eres especial.

-Prometo que no me va a subir. Acéptalo, hazlo por ellas.

Edward sabía que era la única manera que ella lo aceptara, ellas hace lo que haga falta. Le gustaba su forma de ser, las mujeres que hasta hoy había tenido de amantes solo les importaban ellas mismas y su fortuna.

-Solo lo hago por ellas- Lo coge y lo mira-. Es mucho, que hago con tanto dinero yo.

-Gástalo en ellas y en ti, danos ese gusto. Te lo mereces.

Isabella le mira y lo besa, Edward le coge la mano del dinero y lo mete en el bolso de ella, para que no se arrepienta. Acaba el beso y se van con Carlos.

-Carlos, llevas a la señorita donde ella quiera. Luego a su casa, y regresas por mí a casa, me voy con Alice y Jasper. ¿Está bien?

-¿Y si ellos van a otra parte?

-Llamo a otro chofer, no te preocupes, tú atiende a Isabella.

-Como usted orden señor Cullen.

-¿No puede ser en otro coche? Si llego en limusina a casa, no amanecemos vivas mi familia y yo.

-Ya oíste a Isabella, busca un coche de la empresa, el que ella quiera. Desde hoy la obedeces como si fuera yo. ¿Todo claro?

-Claro que sí señor Cullen, será un placer estar a su servicio señorita.

-Dime Isabella.

-Está bien señorita Isabella

-No lo vas a cambiar Isabella, yo tengo 3 años intentando que me diga Edward y no lo consigo.

-Yo pensé que te gustaba que te llamaran señor Cullen.

-A la gente que quiero y veo como de mi familia no, pero ni mi hermana ni yo logramos que nos hable por nuestros nombres.

-Sería una falta de respeto.

-Bueno ya me voy, Alice ha de estar furiosa conmigo, nos vemos.-Se gira a mirar a Isabella.- Paso por ti a las 9.

-Te estaré esperando.

-Perfecto- mira a Carlos.- Me la cuidas.

Edward se inclina a Isabella y le da un beso en el cuello y bajando un poco la blusa, le da otro en el hombro y se va.

A Isabella le dio vergüenza, por estar presente Carlos.

Y mientras eso ocurría por la mente de Carlos pasaba esto: "Qué bárbaro, a mi patrón parece que lo pescaron. Me gusta la señorita, se nota que es de ley"

-Señorita, escoja su coche, puede elegir entre todos estos.

-Éste, da igual. La cuestión es irnos para estar lista para Edward.

Carlos le abre la puerta de atrás.

-Carlos, por favor yo me voy delante contigo.

-Déjeme ser su chofer, va a ver que detrás va más cómoda.

-Como quiera, no tengo tiempo para discutir. Llévame al centro por favor.

-Como usted quiera señorita, usted manda.

Isabella se sentía incomoda, era como si de la noche a la mañana fuera otra persona y estuviera viviendo un sueño del que no despertase jamás.

_Con Edward:_

Llega a las oficinas y se va directo a la oficina de Jasper a bañarse. Se quita la ropa y se da una ducha rápida, para quitarse todo el sudor y el olor a sexo. Después se seca y se vuelve a poner la misma ropa para ir a la sala de juntas.

-Señores perdón por el retraso.

Alice lo mira fulminándolo con la mirada mientras Jasper se rie y le guiña el ojo, Edward se sienta y empieza a checar los pintos tratados. Cuando Jasper trata unas cosas con los ejecutivos, Alice aprovecha para hablar con Edward:

-¿Porqué te tardaste tanto? Se supone que ibas a despedirte y regresar.

- Y me despedí, pero eso llevo a más de lo planeado…

-Ya me imagino donde acabó la cosa, espero que hayan sido discretos.

-No me regañes, estoy demasiado contento hoy.

-Y me gusta eso hermanito, pero no descuides el trabajo o nos vamos a la ruina.

-Tú sabes que nunca quedaríamos en la ruina, aunque yo mandara al demonio esta empresa cosa que no haré, tenemos mucho dinero para vivir sobrados.

-Lo sé hermanito, pero Isabella te trae loco.

-Acepto que me tiene loco, pero no descuidaré el trabajo.

Pasa el tiempo y dan las 18:30 h pm. (Oficina de Edward)

- Gracias por quedarte Jessica.

-No se preocupe es mi trabajo.

-Gracias y hasta mañana.

Entra Alice.

-¿Vienes con nosotros o no?

-No ya mande a buscar a Daniel, necesito ir a otros lugares antes de ir a casa a arreglarme.

-Está bien, cuídate

-No iré a dormir a casa, nos vemos mañana.

-Está bien, disfruta tu noche.

-Dalo por hecho que la voy a disfrutar.

-Me imagino que los muebles son incómodos.

-Ni lo note, lo malo es el espacio.

-Nos vamos antes de que te copie y usemos la oficina como tú y Isabella.

Edward se queda en la oficina. Mientras cierra llama a Isabella.

_-Bueno_

_-¿Dónde estás?_

_-En el coche con Carlos, ya fui a la farmacia, ahora iré a una boutique y luego a unos almacenes. ¿Me preguntas por curiosidad o me estas checando? _

_-¿Con cuál respuesta no te enfadarías?_

_-Por curiosidad._

_-Te hablo por curiosidad_

_-Eres un tramposo_

_-¿Tardarás mucho con las compras?_

_-Sí, no ves que tengo tu dinero y lo voy a gastar todo._

_-Ahora es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el por eso te lo di._

_-Cuidado, no vaya a ser que me guste y te exprima._

_-Tengo lo suficiente para que lo gastes en lo que quieras._

_-Mejor, así no me siento culpable al gastarlo todo._

_-Bien. ¿Podrás estar lista a las nueve?_

_-Sí, a las 21.00 h._

_-Me muero por estar contigo-_

_-Y yo._

_-No te voy a dejar dormir en toda la noche, imagínate._

_-Tirano, pero con gusto cumple el jornal de trabajo_

_-No te vas a arrepentir, es un trabajo placentero cuerpo a cuerpo-_

_-Estás loco._

_-Por ti._

_Isabella oye un clic de una puerta y le pregunta a Edward_

_-¿Quién entra o sale?¿Dónde estás?_

_-¿Curiosidad o me estas checando?_

_-Contesta y deja tus ironías. _

_-¿Y si no quiero contestarte?_

_-Vete al diablo- cuelga y apaga el teléfono._

Edward trata de volver a comunicar-se, pero la muy malcriada desconectó el teléfono. Isabella lo encienda y entra una llamada de nuevo.

_-¡No vuelvas a cortarme una llamada en tu vida! ¿Está claro?- Gritándole_

_-De acuerdo, pero tú no me vuelvas a gritar._

_-Te grito porqué me desesperas que a cada rato me desafíes, no estoy acostumbrado._

_-Pues vete acostumbrando._

_-No peleemos._

_-Dime lo de la puerta._

_-Estoy saliendo de la oficina y cerré la puerta con llave. ¿Te pusiste celosa?_

_-No, pero se tus andanzas. Te recuerdo que quisiste llevarme a la cama la noche que me conociste, y estabas con otra._

_-No lo niego, siempre tengo amante oficial y amigas ocasionales._

_-Dime, aparte de mí, ¿vas a andar con amiguitas ocasionales?_

_-Si te dijera que sí, ¿qué harías? _

_-Mandarte al diablo y bajarme de este mugroso coche y no volverte a ver en mi vida, o te conformes conmigo por estos meses o dejo de ser tu amante. ¿Qué dices?_

_-¿Podrías dejar de verme, después de lo que paso entre tú y yo en la oficina y la limusina?_

_-Con la mano en la cintura. Después de estos 5 meses te mando a freír espárragos. Soy tu amante pero me respeto y no acepto que te acuestes con otras tipas. _

_-¿Quieres exclusividad sobre mi cuerpo y mi cama?_

_- Mínimo, imagino que tú también quieres exclusividad sobre mí. ¿No?_

_-Claro que quiero exclusividad, eres mía. Está bien vamos a ser exclusivos un de otro._

_-¿Ya te vas a tu casa?_

_-No, voy a hacer unas cosas y luego me voy. Pórtate bien. _

_-Pórtate bien tú._

_-Como un ángel. Adiós._

_-Adiós._

Isabella cuelga y se dirige a Carlos.

-¿Cómo lo aguantas?

-El señor es muy buen jefe, pero está acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad y con usted por lo que veo se topa con la pared.

-Si no me enfrento a él ahora, voy a ser su juguete. Lo educaré de nuevo, confía en mí.

-Ya lo vi señorita, la verdad es que nunca había visto al señor tan entusiasmado con una mujer y otorgándole tanto poder.

-No sé qué hacer con ese poder, es lo que más me asusta. El dice que su servicio será mi servicio…

-Me imagino que su personal de guardaespaldas y su servidumbre de su casa, Lo raro es que el no lleva a sus amantes a su casa, y perdón por lo de amantes

-No hay problema eso es lo que soy, pero guardaespaldas… no los he visto.

-Son unos profesionales que no sabes que existen pero están al acecho para cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.

-¿Lo pueden secuestrar?

-No sé si lo sabe pero la fortuna Cullen está evaluada con cantidades que no son normales.

-No lo sabía, yo solo quiero estar con él y acepté ser su amante. Todo lo demás me da igual, me asusta.

-Todo va estar bien señorita, él la va a proteger.

Suena de nuevo el teléfono.

_-¿De nuevo checándome?_

_-Sí, eres mía. ¿Ya estás en tu casa?_

_-Ya casi estoy entrando a mi cuadra. ¿Me compraste el cacharro para controlarme?_

_-Sí y para comunicarme contigo._

_-Ya estoy llegando, pasa mejor por mí a las 21.15 h._

_-Sí, ahí nos vemos._

Isabella llega a su casa llena de paquetes que Carlos le ayuda a bajar,

-Carlos, ella es mi mamá René.

-Mucho gusto.

-Bienvenido y gracias por traérmela sana y salva.

-Fueron las órdenes del señor Cullen, señorita Isabella yo ya me voy.

-Está bien, nos vemos al rato que venga con el señor.

-Hasta luego.

Isabella, su madre y su hermana entran a casa.

20 minutos más tarde.

-Mama apóyame en esto.

-Te voy a apoyar siempre, vívelo, te lo mereces. Eres una gran hija, ¿Y estos paquetes?

-Se puso terco en darme dinero. Dice que quiere que tenga lo que nunca he tenido y quiere consentirme y mimarme.

-Eso dice algo bueno de él, no te está pagando por acostarse contigo, si no porque quiere consentirte. Lo que no me entra es que te hayas entregado a él en la oficina.

-El lugar era lo de menos. Gracias por apoyarme, ya me voy a bañar ahorita viene a por mí. Voy a estar esta noche en un hotel con él. Cuídense y cierren bien todo.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Y esos paquetes hermanita?

Isabella se los abre y la niña empieza a gritar de alegría, son juguetes para ella.

-¿Son míos?

-No veo a otra niña

Danielita le da besos, y empieza a jugar con sus juguetes mientras ella y su madre miran.

-Por eso vale la pena hacer mi orgullo a un lado. También hay muchas cosas para ti. Me voy a bañar y arreglar.

-Ve y ponte hermosa.

21:15 h pm.

Isabella sale de su cuarto ya arreglada con el nuevo vestido que se compró.

-Hija, que hermosa te ves.

El vestido era negro, escotado con forma de uve, de manera que se le veía el valle de sus pechos, era corto por encima de las rodillas, se amoldaba al cuerpo de ella.

Suena el timbre.

-Ya llegó, por lo que veo es puntual. Abre mama.

René abre la puerta, donde esta Carlos.

-Señorita, veo que ya esta lista.

-Sí, ahorita me despido de mi mama y mi hermana.- se dirige a las chicas.- Mama te encierras bien, y no le abras a nadie. Ten- dándole dinero.

-¿Para qué?

-Yo no regresare hasta mañana, después del trabajo. Ya te di el celular, mucho cuidado.

-Está bien, vete.

Isabella abre la puerta y sale, Edward que está esperando fuera de la limusina, la ve mientras ella se acerca. Él la coge de la cintura y la abraza, se inclina y la besa.

-Te ves hermosa, pero muy atrevida. Qué bien que vamos directamente al hotel, porqué sino hubiera tenido que echarles a todos, no me gusta que otros vean lo que es mío.

- ¿No te parece que estas siendo muy posesivo?

-¿Te molesta?

-Se puede convertir en un infierno para los dos.

-Deja de vestirte así.

-Vamos a meternos a la limusina, no quiero discutir en plena calle y menos delante de casa.

-Dale a tu mama mi tarjeta con mis teléfonos. No sé cómo pueden vivir aquí, es un peligro.

-¿Estás seguro? Le dejé mi celular.

-Sin manera de comunicarse contigo, no creo que le sirva de mucho.

Isabella se va y se los da a su mama.

-Hija, ¿se molestó por lo del vestido?

-Si mama, no me gusta que cuestione mi forma de vestirme, haber si aprende que no puede ordenarme las cosas, ya me voy, cuídate.- Va hasta Edward.- Ya vámonos.

Edward la agarra de la cintura y la ayuda a entrar en la limusina, Isabella sabe que van a discutir. Aún así permanecen callados.

-¿Es que no me vas a hablar en todo el camino?

Edward sigue sin hablar.

-Por cierto, lo de cómo podemos vivir aquí, no nos queda otra, además es solo peligrosa por la noche.

Edward sigue callado.

-O me hablas o me regresas a mi casa, le diré a Carlos que de la vuelta.

-Cuando estás sola con Carlos el recibe tus ordenes, pero cuando estoy yo solo acepta las mías.

Isabella intenta abrir la puerta.

-Tiene seguro, así que no te escaparás.

-Estás loco. Me vestí así, para ti. Para verme hermosa.

-Te conocí con uniforme y aún así me fije en ti, no necesitas estar desnuda para parecerme hermosa y deseable.

-No estoy desnuda. Me tapa todo lo que no se debe ver.

-No quiero que se te vea ni un centímetro de piel, por la tarde traías una ropa provocativa y te lo dije. ¿Y si nos regresamos y te cambias de ropa?

-Si volvemos a casa, no salgo. O me llevas así o no vamos a ninguna parte.

-¡Maldición! Estoy loco de celos y no es agradable.

-Me extrañan tus celos, eres un tipo demasiado seguro de sí mismo, arrogante. Todo esto no entra en tu personalidad.

-No son celos de pensar que alguien se te puede acercar y te guste más que yo. Una mujer que me tiene a mí ya no busca por otro lado, yo la lleno y la tengo satisfecha.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de celos son?

-De posesión, no quiero que nadie te mire, te vea y te desee, te siento mía y no me da la gana que otros hombres miren lo mío.

-Edward, esa posesión me asusta, no me vas a dar espacio para respirar.

Edward la mira y busca su boca para apoderarse de ella, la besa de una manera fuerte, con rabia, con celos. Se la devora entera con ansias locas de sentirla que es suya, que le pertenece. Isabella se lo responde con la misma pasión y ansiedad buscando su lengua para jugar con ella.

-Ya quiero tenerte en mi cama, debajo de mí, teniéndote, me apasionas.

Isabella le desabrocha los primeros botones de la camisa que trae y le besa el cuello, chupándoselo. Edward se apoya en el asiento, y ella se apoya en él. Le besa en el cuello, el oído, la mejilla, le abarca con su boca la barbilla y se apodera de su boca, besándole de lleno. Se levanta la falda y se sube arriba de él, lo agarra de la cara y le muerde los labios.

-¿No me vas a abrazar con tus brazos fuertes?-le dice ella contra la boca de él.

-Siempre quieres hacer lo que tú quieres, no me haces caso; apenas tenemos un día como amantes y me tienes el hígado desecho de tantos enfados que me has hecho pasar. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Decirme cosas bonitas al oído, hacerme el amor muchas veces… Abrázame anda.

-Si te toco, voy a terminar tomándote aquí, me excitas tanto que parezco un animal hambriento.

-Yo necesito que me toques, me abraces, que me beses, que me desees.

-Más no puedo desearte, me tienes hecho un loco por ti.

- ¿Por qué un hombre tan importante como tú, con tanto poder y dinero está loco por mí?

-No te has mirado en el espejo… Tienes unas curvas que la mejor autopista del mundo te las envidiaría, tienes una cara muy intensa y expresiva, unos pechos no muy grandes pero apetitosos, hasta el bebe más exigente se llenaría contigo. Eres muy sensual, llamativa, me gustaste desde que pose mi mirada en ti. Fue como su me pegaron un golpe.

-Bendito golpe.

Edward alarga el brazo y le da al interfono para hablar con Carlos.

-Carlos, ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

Isabella seguía arriba de él, besándole el cuello.

-No señor, como unos 5 minutos.

-Que sean dos minutos.

Cuelga el interfono.

-Ya quiero estar contigo.

-Yo también.

-Bésame.

-Ten piedad de mí, no me provoques, ya pásate a tu lado.

-No aquí estoy muy cómoda.

-¿Por qué dios me tuvo que mandar a esta provocadora?

-¿No se lo agradeces?

-Cuando este en una cama contigo se lo agradeceré mucho.

Llegan al hotel, Carlos abre los seguros de la limusina.

Edward ayuda a bajar a Isabella y suben al ascensor directamente a la habitación.

-¿No se supone que tienes que registrarte?

-Este hotel le pertenece a la familia.

Isabella no dice nada más.

-¿No te impresiona la riqueza de la familia?

-¿Debería? Me impresionas más tú. Al dinero no le puedo acariciar ni hacer el amor.

Edward se ríe.

-Vamos a ver si en la habitación eres tan lanzada.

-Ahí ya me cohíbo.


End file.
